Shadow
by WelshCanuck
Summary: One of the sisters has a human stalker. How do the other two protect her without revealng thier magic? Set Season 5 but...Prue is still alive and no Paige.. sorry Paige fans
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow**

**Feb 6/03**

**Disclaimer: The Charmed characters do not belong to me. They are the creation of Constance Bruge and Aaron spelling. I just borrow them for your enjoyment.**

**This is set in season 5 with one lil change. Ok big change. It has Prue still alive and no Paige.

* * *

**

Always in the shadows. Hidden from anyone to see. Here he can watch everything and everyone. But it is not everyone he was watching, it is just one. One that had caught his attention years before. In just that fleeting moment she had been all he thought of. Every waking moment. Every night in his dreams. But he knew he would never have her the way he wanted. Or would he?

He watched her now as she walked down the street. He had been standing there knowing she would walk by at that moment. How many days had he watched her? Followed her from her home, knowing now her every move and where she went at every minute. Raising the camera he snapped ever motion she made.

He looked over the lens and watched her enter the building. The camera still snapping as he watched her disappear from site. But he would wait, the few hours till she exited again would seem like minutes for him.

--- ----

"Phoebe let it go."

"No way. I missed your 30th. I will not miss Pipers too."

"What is it with you and this game of yours anyway?"

Phoebe leaned back against her office chair, "It like an addiction. Besides I just wanna see if you guys can ever top me. Which will never happen so you know you are right. Maybe I should let it go."

Prue held her cell phone and smiled at her youngest sisters' attempt at trying to throw her off. "Nice try Phoebs. Ok you got me. What do you need me to do?"

"Oh sweet." Phoebe squealed into the phone as she laid out her plan for Prue.

"Oh she is sooo going to kill you."

"Me. Hello big sister. You are now an accomplice might I remind you." Phoebe explained to her sister, "And if you tell. You do NOT want to know what I will do to you for your next big one. Which according to my calendar, is not that far off." Phoebe threatened her sister, though knowing it would get Prue to cooperate even more. She hated anything to do with birthdays. Especially if it surprised her or embarrassed her.

"What? No way."

"Yup. Gotcha now Sis. Meet me at P3 this afternoon. Leo is taking her out to lunch."

"Ok now I'm going to kill you. But I have no choice now. I'll see you later, you lil trouble maker."

Phoebe scrunched up her nose, "Love you."

"Love you too." Prue hung up her phone and laughed at Phoebes idea. "How does she come up with this stuff?" she asked no one as she made her way through the office at 415 magazine.

"Prue can you take care of this for me?"

Prue looked up to see a fellow photographer handing her a thick file.

"Do I wanna know?"

"Look I had a little problem with my ex. She poured all my chemicals down the drain last night. I don't have time to get some more."

"So you want me to develop them for you." She said more then asked

"Would you. Huge lifesaver."

Prue took the file and smile, "Sure. But if I'm late meeting Phoebe and she completely embarrasses me for my next big birthday. I will find you and hurt you." She told him as she laughed and started down the hall with the file in hand. Leaving her colleague more then a little confused.

--- ----

Piper entwined her arm through Leo's, as they exited the club. "Why can't we just have lunch here. I have a million things to do before tonight."

"No, you are done. You are just wasting time so you don't have to go home."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Look Prue is at work and Phoebe is at work. They are progressing in something they like to do. Let them be happy. You just don't want to go home to the empty Manor."

"Yeah well, in a few months I'll be kicking to get out of that Manor." She said as she rested her hand on her stomach.

"You'll be fine honey. Now come on. Let's go home and have the house to ourselves. Because once junior does come along. We won't get much us time." Leo spun her around in her arms ands leaned in for a passionate kiss.

Piper looked up at him holding his gaze a moment as they stood at the top of the stairs. "Hmm quick way home or normal way home."

"Well seen as we are outside already and the elders don't know the effect that orbing will have on the baby. I'm thinking normal. Until we get home that is." He leaned down again to kiss her.

--- ----

"Phoebe I need that copy before five."

"I got it Elise." Phoebe shot back as she hit send on her emial before grabbing her coat and pruse and left the office and started down the stairs. She was almost out of her office when she ran right into Darryl

"Whoa, Phoebe. Where's the fire?"

"Oh sorry Darryl. I'm running a bit late to meet Prue. So talk and walk." She said a she started out the door.

"Ok look its about Cole."

"Look Darryl he is gone from my life. For good." She looked up at him hoping he would get her meaning.

"I know that. But you see there is this thing called missing persons."

"Darryl I can't help you. He went to the past, became Belthazor again and apparently I vanquished him." she wasn't cold, but she didnt want to deal with any more thoughts of he demon ex. "Like I should have done in the first place. And apparently it set off a chain of different events."

"That's fine. But he was a DA when he met you. And he was a DA when he died."

"I can't help you Darryl. I'm sorry." She stepped up and planted a quick kiss on his check. "Thanks for worrying though." She got in her car and drove off to meet Prue.

Darryl smiled, she had moved on and to him that was thebest thing, he watched as she drove off before heading to his own car and back to the station.

--- ----

Prue opened the door to the office of 415 and started for her car.

"Prue hold up a sec."

Prue turned around and looked at the man running towards her. She couldn't help but smile at his boyish face.

"They are on my desk Patrick."

"Oh you are the best. Thanks. If there is anything I can ever do to repay you."

"I know where to find you." She turned to go when he grabbed her arm to stop her. Reaching over he kissed her gently and quickly on the cheek. "You're a lifesaver." He said before running back into the building.

She laughed to herself, "No. I'm a witch." smiling as she got in her car and made her way to meet Phoebe at P3.

--- ----

He had been leaning against the wall, holding the door in his eyes, ever since she had gone in a few hours before, waiting for her to exit.

He looked up with anticipation of seeing her again; talking to her. But he stopped. She was with a man. Who was that? Was he kissing her? He felt his rage inside him boil. She was his. But he watched as she got in her vehicle. Her hair bouncing over her shoulders. Just like he remembered it. The confident walk.

How long had it been since he last talked to her. Weeks, months, a year? He lost track of time. He lost track of her. Missing her every motion, every move. He kept her picture whenever he could get hold of one. Which was not often. But lately, her face was everywhere he turned. She was just as beautiful as she was in college. But that now seemed like a lifetime ago, a portion of which he lost to her because of her sister.

"But not this time. This time you will be mine. If I have to kill your sister to get to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Prue reached in her purse at the sound of her cell ringing. "Prue Halliwell."

"Yeah I would hope so seeing I that is who I called."

"Phoebe? What's up. I'm waiting for you at P3."

"Yeah, look, meet me at the Manor. I ran into Darryl and I think the three of us need to talk."

Prue could hear the concern in her sisters' voice, "I'll be there in five minutes." She placed her phone down on the seat and drew her mind back to her baby sister and everything she had been through to get Cole out of her life. But even now she knew deep inside that the reason Darryl had stopped by to see Phoebe was because of Coles now disappearance. The whole mess could have been avoided if she had just vanquished him two years ago like she was supposed to, Prue thought as she shifted her vehicle into gear towards home. But as she pulled in the driveway she saw Piper hugging Phoebe who had just gotten out of her car. She pushed back her feelings of the past and focused on being there for her baby sister. "Hey. What's going on?"

Phoebe looked at Prue and stood her ground near Piper. But she soon felt the warmth of her big sisters arms around her. A warmth she relished in, as she placed her arm around Prues waist and the three of them started up the steps to the Manor.

He watched them as they talked and hugged each other. Even after all this time they were still close. But he watched her with them. It was the same as years ago when her sister ruined everything.

_"William H. MacSeveney, you are found guilty of break and enter and assault with a deadly weapon. You are hereby sentenced to ten years in Wilkinson Prison. You will have a parole hearing in three years to determine good behaviour." The judge dropped his gavel. His decision final._

_He cast a glance behind him as he felt his anger inside boil. Just seeing them together he lunged for the three of them. As the two protected the third, her arm in a cast from his attack._

_"You will be mine! I will have you!" he cried out as the guards pulled him from the room._

_She watched him until the door to the back rooms closed. She felt her sisters' arms pulling her into a hug as she just let them hold her. She had no more tears to cry, so she just rested her head on their shoulder. Knowing that now everything would be ok._

He starred up at the lights in the Manor and thought back to that night.

_He looked across at the large Victorian Manor and as the last light flickered out, he moved quickly. He knew her sisters were both out and that she was all alone. How long had he waited to be with her? How many times had he seen her on campus and all she did was give him a friendly smile, as she past by with her friends?_

_He had sent her flowers nearly every day. He would secretly place a poem in her book. She never knew whom it was from. Though he watched as she looked around the class. Trying to figure out who it was from._

_He would offer her a ride home in the rain when her sister forgot. Or in the sunshine when she wanted to just walk. But each time he would follow her. Watch her exit the car and walk up the steps to the large Manor. He had been in the Manor a few times; when no one was home. He found her room instantly. The first time gently running his hand over her furniture. Along the dresser and then the covers of her bed. He sat down and picked up the picture of her with her two sisters. Then the other one with two other women. He gathered where her mother and Grandmother. She was so tiny then._

_How many times had he been in that very room? How many times was he still there when one of them came home? Having to quickly leave through a window from her bedroom_.

The sun rose above the Manor casting the front in its shadow. He stretched inside her car as she watched them all leave one by one. He waited a few more moments before getting out of his vehicle and starting across the road. Similar to the many times he had before. Before that night when she came home early.

_When the last light went out he made his way quickly across the street. Easing the door open quietly he adjusted his eyes to the darkness. He spotted the stairs easily and started up them. How was this different to any other times when she had been home? He quietly opened her bedroom door and saw her lying in bed. Her hair draped softly against the pillow. He quietly pulled up the chair and sat there just watching her._

_He held back his hand as he reached out to touch her hair. It was so soft to look at. He soon found his hand gently stroking the top of her head, careful not to wake her._

_But as he looked down at her he saw the light entering from the opened door._

_"Who the HELL!"_

_He stood quickly and held the knife near her throat as he looked down into her fear struck eyes. The quick noise had woken her and now looked up at him in fear. This was not how it was suppose to be. But he grabbed her in his own defense, by the hair and held her between himself and her sister._

_"Get back. I'll kill her." his anger at himself in getting caught and his love for holding her so close were confused._

_He didn't know how long he had stood there. But he saw the lights outside, the flashing blue and red of the police cruisers. He saw them standing at the doorway to her room. He had toned everyone out of his mind and thoughts. All he cared about was her. She as all she wanted. __"You pushed me away. I sent you flowers. I wrote you poems. But you never once even knew it was all from me."_

_"I didn't know." She answered for her own safety. She felt her tears well up in her eyes as he tightened his grasp on her._

_"You knew! It was only you I offered rides to. The ride on the Ferris wheel at the park that day."_

_She tried to wrap her mind what he was saying. But most of it made no sense. But some did. How long had he been watching her? Following her? She looked up into her sisters face and saw the same fear and concern. How long had this guy been stalking her sister?_

_Suddenly everything went so fast, she felt her world go black, as she heard the shot ring out. Before that, the searing pain across her chest and arm where the knife slashed at her, as she fell to the floor. She heard the screams and yells briefly before nothing_.

He walked around the living room. Brushing his hand along the back of the couch. He then slowly made his way up to her room. Opening the door he went straight to the dresser. Opening it up, he ran his hands along the garments that she wore. Each bra and panties that she owned. He picked one pair up and lifted it to his face, taking in the scent of her being. Closing his eyes he felt himself getting aroused at just the smell of her. He quickly pulled himself together as he tucked the panties in his pocket and moved to the next drawer.

Everything in the room sent chills through him. Even the picture of her with her sisters. She had some with the three of them. And then some with just the two of them. He held a three sided picture in his hand. The three in the middle with a shot of her with each one separate on either side. He ran his hand over them before taking the one out of its frame. He glared down at her, she was the one that came home early and caught him in her room. He tore at the picture once, and then again and again and again. Each time adding the pieces together to the point he couldn't tear them all together. Leaving the tiny pieces on the floor.

He turned quickly when he heard a door open and close. He left the room and stood at the top of the stairs so as not to be seen. He watched as she walked through the house, it wasn't her but it was her sister. But it was not her he wanted it was the other one. So he stepped quietly down the stairs and out the front door. Getting in his car and driving off to his apartment. Until next time, he thought. Until then I will see you and watch you every day.

She ran in the house completely forgetting what she needed.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I just got here." Phoebe answered as she made her way through the kitchen.

"So did I." Piper laughed, having seen that they both forgot something on there way to work. "Hey Phoebs?"

"Yeah?" Phoebe stopped and looked back at Piper.

There was something in her little sisters' eyes. The same something that usually was there when she was up to something. "Don't your dare try anything for my birthday. Because believe me if your do. I _WILL_ find a way to freeze you and what happens after, well it won't be pretty for you. Got it?" Piper challenged her sister.

She knew Phoebe would be planning something. But she wasn't much into celebrating her birthday this year. Not to mention that it was her 30th and she wasn't ready to deal with that just yet. "Got it?" she questioned again as she saw Phoebe hold her look for another moment before running out of the room. "Phoebe trust me on this. You do anything you WILL be sorry you were born!" Piper yelled after her as she picked up the box she forgot and went out the back door.

He sat in his car outside the building she was in. His mind whirling until he could see her again. He looked down at the picture beside him. They never did her justice as he held his eyes on the door knowing she would come out soon for lunch. Probably off to meet one of her sisters. But instead what he saw was her car pulling in to the parking lot. Where had she been? She never leaves work before lunch. Did she go and see him? She didn't even now what sat on her desk waiting for her. But he smiled inwardly as she walked with confidence into the building, knowing that she would get his present soon.

She made her way down the hall and into the busy work area.

"Someone has an admirer."

"Lucky girl."

The questions came from everyone she past by. She looked at each one confused as she got closer to her destination. But she stopped at the door as the large bouquet of flowers took over her entire desk.

She walked around them looking for the card. "No card."

She kept looking despite the voice at the doorway. "Nothing."

"Nope. We don't even know which florists. So any ideas?" someone said

"None. Can we maybe put them in the front lobby? I can't even find my desk to work." she said ass he tried to move the arrangment as gently as possible to ge to her work.

"Sure, I'll call someone. Looks like you have a fan." She said before she left her to her curious gift.

"Yeah. I guess I do." She answered as she sat at her desk looking up at them. Wondering who they could be from.

He waited for her to leave again but she never did. She always took lunch. Why was today any different? He got out of the car and started for the building and made his way to where she worked. When he opened the door he was shocked, and then angered that his floral arrangement was in the lobby for all to enjoy. They were for her, not anyone else. Again she was rejecting him just like she had in the past. He looked at the arrangement one last time and stormed from the room slamming the door behind him. She would not reject him this time. This time he would win her love. Or she would die for his.


	3. Chapter 3

He entered his apartment slamming the door behind him. His rage building as he made his way through the only home he had known, other then his cell. He grabbed a row of pictures on the wall and tore them down. Tearing them into shreds till you could not make out who or what was once there.

He fell to his knees looking up at the large picture hanging on the main wall over the fireplace. She was everything to him, and yet she was again spurning his advances. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the pair of panties he had taken from her room.

He twisted them in his hands as he starred up at her picture. "Why must you be so mean to me? I love you, you know. Your sisters don't even love you as I do. What? No they don't. I can take care of you better then they ever could." He looked up at her. "What? No. I know they have been there for you your whole life. But they will not care and take care of you the way I could. We were meant to be together you and I. Two souls entwined as one since the beginning of time." He closed his eyes and heard her words.

"You don't need them. You don't need anyone. I will always be here for you." He looked at her picture. "No you don't need them!" he raised his voice as she argued with him. He stood up and flung his arm back sending more pictures, in frames sailing across the room. "Now look what you made me do. Now I'll have to punish you." He left the room as he exited the apartment and back into his car.

He sat in his car, with the engine running. He knew she would leave soon. She always left at the same time. He watched as the door opened and she walked slowly to her car. He could see her on her cell phone and knew it was her sisters. She always called them when she was leaving work. Letting them know where she was and when she would be home.

She pulled her car out of her parking spot and started down the road towards home.

She drove down the road with her music in the background as she thought of her sisters. How over the last four plus years they had bonded more as sisters, then even they thought possible five years ago.

He followed her car as she made it expertly through the curve of the road. He, like her, had followed that road many times in all weather and shades of light. They both knew it like the back of their hands. But was she seeing the same things as he was? He knew which corners could be taken at what speed, and if you missed one by a few miles an hour you would end up in the trees or over the embankment.

He came to the one he wanted. The one that would get what he wanted. He pushed his foot to the ground as he felt his car getting closer to hers. Then at the last minute he pulled around her and then swerved back in. His reactions getting what he wanted from her as she hit the brakes and pulled the steering wheel to the right. He looked back in his mirror as he saw her car in the trees and the sound of her horn blaring through the darkness.

* * *

She picked up the phone on the desk. Though as she started to speak she was interrupted by the familiar voice on the other end.

"WHAT? When?" she sat silent as the voice continued, "yes I'll call her. We'll be right there." She spoke hurriedly as she got up from her chair and ran from her office. "I have to go, my sister was in an accident." She called back as she left work.

When did she call? What had she said? Accident. Serious yet she was stable. Her heart raced as she ran through the parking lot into the emergency room. She looked around frantically till she spotted her sister sitting on the bench waiting.

"How is she?'

She looked up, "I haven't heard yet." She answered as she stood up and the two embraced in a hug.

The both sat down beside one another holding on to a hand or an arm, which ever made them more comfortable at that moment.

"What happen?"

"I'm not sure. Darryl just said that she was in an accident. That she was in emergency but that she didn't suffer any serious injuries."

"Bumps and bruises then?"

"I guess." She cast her eyes towards the ER as she held on to her sister. All she could think about was her sister lying in the ER thinking of them as she suffered her injuries.

The doctor walked in the waiting room and saw the two women sitting there talking, "Halliwell?"

They looked up and saw the man in scrubs and both started to panic.

"Oh sorry. Don't let the scrubs scare you. You're sister is waiting to see you in ER 4. She has a few minor cuts from the broken glass and a mild concussion. She is going to be a bit stiff for the next few days but other then that she should be fine."

Both sisters let out the breath they were holding in. "She can go home then?"  
"As soon as someone signs her release papers." He answered, "She's a lucky lady. Had she swerved the other way. We would be in there identifying dental records, after that drop down the cliff." He left the two sisters' to go back to his work of saving lives everyday.

They held on to each other as they made their way down the hall to the ER. Seeing their sister sitting on the bed they both went up and hugged her.

"Oh God. Are you ok."

"Yes I'm fine. Killer headache but I'm ok really." Prue looked up at Piper who still had a hold of her hand, as Phoebe was still holding her arms around her. "Phoebe. Air please."

"Oh I'm sorry Prue. But you scared the crap out of me. I get a call from Piper who got one from Darryl saying you were in an accident.

Prue took Phoebes face in her hands and held her gaze, "I'm fine Phoebe really. I just want to go home and sleep right now."

Prue slide off the bed to the floor and felt Phoebes arm around her waist.

"Ok sweetie. Come on." Piper said as she handed back the clipboard to the waiting nurse as the three of them started out of the hospital.

* * *

He sat on the couch looking up at her. Her smile as radiant in the picture as it was the first day he saw her.

"I'm sorry I had to punish you like that. But I had to make you understand how angry you made me. Those flowers were for you. And you don't seem to understand what I would do to protect you and care for you." He stood up and ran his finger over the top of the picture frame; "You deserve better then him too. How could you kiss him? Let him kiss you? It is me that loves you not him."

He stopped when he heard the crunch under his feet. He looked down at the broken glass, "Oh my dear. I'm so sorry." He bent down and started to pick up the broken glass and frames. Then carefully picking up the pictures, so as not to tear them.

"Now look what you made me do. I've broken the picture. What am I to do now?" he walked through his apartment, passing pictures and personal items of her's as he made his way to the kitchen. Tossing the broken pieces in the garbage he grabbed the coffee cup. One that he had taken from their Manor one of the first times he was there. Her name carefully printed on the side.

He knew that she was home now. Home with her sisters. Pouring himself a coffee he would wait until morning to see her again.

* * *

Prue lay back on the couch with her eyes closed. She could her Piper and Phoebe talking in the kitchen quietly but she paid no attention to them. All she wanted was to get rid of her headache.

"Prue, how you feeling?" Phoebes at on the edge of the couch and ran her hand over the top of Prues head.

"I'm just really tired right now I was thinking of heading up to bed." She swung her legs to the floor as she started her way upstairs.

Phoebe watched as her sister moved slowly up the stairs. She recalled what Prue had told them about what had happened. And something just didn't sit right with her. But for now she would concentrate on getting her sister feeling better.

* * *

He sat in his car waiting for her to come out. He watched her with her sisters and waited some more. Watching them hug each other goodbye.

He saw Prue with the bandage on her forehead. Knowing that it was the result of the accident he caused.

"Next time you make me angry I will go after your other sister. With you there are many ways to punish you and it will always be through your sisters." He set his car in gear and followed her to work. Knowing that soon she would be his.


	4. Chapter 4

He watched as she exited her office and made her way to her car.

All she could think of was getting home to Prue. She still couldn't believe that someone would carelessly run her sister off the road like that. "Or maybe it wasn't an accident." Her mind started to wander as she drove down the hill and rounded on to Prescott St.. Getting her bag from the car she hurried up the steps into the Manor. "Prue, I'm home."

"Sshhh. She's sleeping."

"Oh sorry. What are you doing home so early?"

"Same as you I would guess."

Prue walked into the kitchen to see both her sisters standing there. "And you two are home from work because?"

Piper and Phoebe looked at each other not really sure if they should answer their sister.

"Ok you two knock it off. I'm fine. Now both of you get back to work before I have to throw you out." Prue squinted her eyes at her sisters, as she shuffled them both out the front door.

"Ok. But hang on I came home for another reason too." she ran up to her room but before long came back down. "Hey have either of you seen my day-planner." She looked curiously at her sisters.

"Last time I saw it, it was on your desk."

"Sorry Sis. Same place."

"Weird. Ok I gotta run. Love you two." She hurried back down the steps and drove off.

Prue looked over at her sister.

"Don't ask me. Ok, I have to get back. I'll see you later. On the couch missy and no further."

"Love you." Prue shot back as she watched her drive off. But what she also noticed was the black sedan pulling out after her. But she let it be as coincidence as she closed the door and headed back to the couch.

He followed her once again. Knowing where she was headed. Back to work. He needed her to slow down. At the rate she was piling on her own work she was going to make herself sick and he couldn't bare the thought of her being sick.

She ran up the stairs into the office.

"You're late."

"I know I had a little problem at home." Phoebe looked over at her assistant, "Did I leave my day-planner her last night?"

"No. As soon as Piper called you, you ran grabbed everything and took off out of here."

"Ok. Weirdness. Ok what you got for me?"

"Well I don't, other then the pile that was still there when you left for lunch." she said. And you got mail.

Phoebe took out the envelope and pulled the card out. As she read it her heart almost stopped

"Phoebe. You ok?"

"Um yeah. I. I just. Where is Elise?"

"In her office."

Phoebe spun on her heals and headed for Elise's office, "Elise. Here is today's copy. I have to go."

"What? You just got back."

"I know look something has come up. I need to go." Phoebe turned around and headed for the door before her boss could say anything back to her.

The only thing in her mind was finding her sisters. Something was going on and she knew it. Just like she knew Prues accident wasn't an accident. She thought it was demon related. But now she thought other wise. Someone was after Piper or Prue. At least that that was what she thought with the letter in her hand.

She picked up her cell and called the Manor. Getting the machine all she could do was leave a message, "Prue its Phoebe. Look I have reason to believe that what happen yesterday was not an accident. I can't explain it now but I'm on my way home I will then." Hitting End she then called Piper. "Piper. Hey it's me. Look meet me at home. I think someone ran Prue off the road on purpose."

"What?"

"Look I can't explain it right now. But I think someone is watching one of you. Look, meet me at home and I'll explain it then." She ended her call and tossed her cell on her passenger seat, her mind running crazy with thoughts of one of her sisters being followed.

How long had this been going on? How much had he seen?

She pulled in the driveway and jumped out of the car the second it shut off and stopped. Running up the steps inside she looked around for her sisters.

"Prue. Piper?"

"Kitchen Phoebs."

Phoebe ran to the back of the house and saw her sisters sitting at the table.

"What's the fire?"

Phoebe tossed the letter down on the table, "That."

Prue picked up the letter and read it out loud. "_I'm watching your sister. Be careful what you do_."

Piper looked at the note in Prues hands. "Ok so someone is watching us. Why did you get the note?"

"I don't know. Maybe its someone sick game." Phoebe felt her panic inside. Prues accident last night. "Someone is telling me, us, that they are after one of you."

"Maybe we should call Darryl." Piper suggested as she re-read the note.

"Good idea." Prue agreed as she reached for the phone on the counter.

* * *

He watched her get out of her car and into the store. So he did the same, following her discreetly through each aisle. But he stopped when he went past the shelves. Her picture screaming out at him. How could she? He grabbed all that he saw and quickly headed to the counter.

He forgot about her sister as he then headed to every store in town. Buying what he could. He would not let her disgrace herself like that.

Placing the key in the lock he tossed all his purchases on the floor before heading back down to get another load from his car, and then another. Ten trips later he was certain he had covered ever store in town.

Sitting at the fire he tossed each one in until it burned to nothing but ashes. He looked up at her picture in disgust. "How could you expose yourself like that? Getting yourself dirty for the sack of readership." He was at a loss of what to do. He had sent her a letter stating his intentions. But he knew he had to do more to prove to her that she was better then that. She was meant for him.

He stormed from his apartment and made his away back to his car. But he saw a man sitting at the bus stopped. He was holding the magazine up and he knew what he was looking at. His anger rose and he grabbed the man quickly and pulled him to the near by bush. Ripping the magazine from his grasp he wrapped his arms around his neck and twisted till he heard the deafening crack of his neck breaking. He tossed the magazine on his dead body and went back to his car. He had to find her and make her understand how he felt.

Darryl read the note the Phoebe had got at work. "Well that explains what happen to Prue, but I'm not so sure that who ever this is, is after Prue or Piper."

The three sisters starred up at him from the couch, "Ok Darryl, it says right there that someone is watching my sister." Phoebe argued not letting Darryl tell her that someone was after one of her sisters, "And in case you forgot someone tried to run Prue off the road last night."

Darryl looked over at Phoebe before dropping the file he had in his hand, "This was where I was when you called me."

Prue reached down and picked up the file from the table. "Oh my God. What happen?"

"Broken neck that's what happen. But what makes me think this has nothing to do with you two is the other picture."

Prue pulled out the next photo and let out the small gasp.

Piper looked over Prue's shoulder and could see why she was shocked at what she saw.

"Let me see." Phoebe reached for the picture only to have Prue pull it away. "What Prue? Let me see it."

Prue and Piper shared a look with each other and then up to Darryl, but he knew that it was their decision not his.

Prue looked at Phoebe and reluctantly handed her the photo.

Phoebe took it and the minute she saw it she felt sick. Sick enough to run from the room and head straight to the bathroom.

The spread she had done for 415 magazine a few weeks ago was punctured in the middle by the mans penis, with the words. '_**You can't have her. She is MINE!**_' in bold letters.

Piper went after Phoebe, as Prue looked up at Darryl. Her mind trying to piece together everything she was seeing. Someone was obsessed her baby sister. And he would do anything to get to her. Including murder.


	5. Chapter 5

Darryl had long left, as Piper and Prue sat on the couch talking quietly.

"So what are we gonna do?" Piper asked her big sister. Hoping she would have the answer she did not.

Phoebe had gone up stairs to bed after she was sick and wouldn't talk to either of them.

"I don't know." Prue looked up at the stairs that would lead them both to their baby sister. "Just be there for her for now I guess."

Piper looked into the fire that was burning in the fireplace, "Everything we have gone through on the last four and a half years and then something like this rears its ugly head. We fight off demons everyday. We get you back from near death with Shax, we finally rid her of Cole and then this happens. Can't we ever have a moment of freedom?"

Prue didn't know what to say. "I guess we are not immune to the natural evils of the world." Was all she could think of, as she felt a pull to herself to go upstairs to see Phoebe.

--- ----

Phoebe lay on her bed just thinking of the picture she had seen. That poor man, he was murder because of her.

Prue gently pushed open the door to her sisters' room, "Phoebs." She walked across the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. "Honey it wasn't your fault." Prue ran circles along her sisters back as Phoebe looked the other way towards her window.

She didn't say anything as Prue spoke to her. She couldn't. It was her fault. Some innocent man had seen her picture in the magazine and some crazed man had killed him because of it. It was her fault.

Prue just sat in the silence of her sister before sliding down on the bed and wrapping her arms around her. Holding her close she let Phoebe know she was there for her. And it wasn't long before Phoebe curled over and cried into her sister.

--- ----

Piper got up the next morning and peaked in on Phoebe. Seeing her in the arms of Prue she closed the door and left the two of them be. Though as she stepped on the main floor landing she picked up the phone and dialed Phoebs work.

"Hey Elise, its Piper, Phoebes sister. Look Phoebe has got the flu or something. She was up all night being sick."

"Ok, well thanx for calling Piper. I need her here but if she is that sick we don't want her around. Just tell her to get better soon."

"I will, and thanx Elise."

Piper made her way to the kitchen as she started to get everything ready for their morning breakfast. Though she wasn't sure what they would even have or how many would show up.

She couldn't get the image of the picture out of her head. The man's broken neck and the picture of her baby sister. She started to wonder as Phoebe had, if Prues accident was just that.

"Hey you."

Piper jumped at the sound of Leo's voice. "Damn it Leo! Don't do that."

Leo looked at her taken back at her outburst, "I'm sorry honey."

"No I am. I didn't mean to snap at you. Its just something that Darryl brought over last night."

Leo wrapped his arms around Piper, "What's going on?"

Piper then proceeded to tell Leo what had happened to Prue and then the file that Darryl had brought over.

Leo wrapped his arms around Piper, "do you want me to look into it?"

"No. It has nothing to do with supernatural. Just natural evil."

Leo gave her what support he could then as she leaned back against him.

Piper looked up when she saw Prue walking into the kitchen.

"How's Phoebe?"

"Still sleeping." Prue sat down and just starred down at her hands. She felt Pipers hand on her shoulder as she slide into the chair next to her.

"We'll figure this out Prue."

"How? How long has he been doing this?"

Piper didn't even want to think of the right or wrong answer. All she could think about was some crazed maniac was after her baby sister.

"Has he been following her? Stalking her. What has he seen?"

"Prue we need to focus here. We need to be here for her."

"She blames herself for what happen to me, and to that man. What did he do to a deserved a death like that? Nothing. All he was doing was looking at her picture."

--- ----

Darryl walked up the steps to the Manor like he had many times before. But somehow this seemed different. It wasn't him coming for their help, it was him coming to help them. He looked back when he arrived at the crime scene the night before. When he saw the picture of Phoebe he wanted to be sick. She was family to him. And for someone to come after her this way made him sick and angry all at once. He wanted this bastard more then anything. But he knew her sisters would want him more.

"Hey Darryl. Come on in." Piper closed the door behind their friend as they made their way to the back of the house.

"How's Phoebe?"

"She's still sleeping." Prue answered his question as he walked in.

"Hey. How you doing?" asked as he turned to Prue

"I'm ok. She didn't sleep very good last night, but she finally is now. So we would like to keep it that way." Prue explained as Darryl sat down.

"I understand. But I'm gonna need something to go on at some point. Maybe she knows this guy."

"Darryl her face is plastered all over this city. Every billboard, every early edition of the Bay Mirror. And now 415 Magazine." Piper explained, "It could be one of how many million?"

Silence fell, as no one wanted to even think of how many it could be.

"Just get her to think of anyone. Maybe someone that has been in the office more then a few times that isn't normally there." Darryl got back up. "Look, you three have helped me more times than I can even begin to count. Let me help you now. This one is under my expertise." He turned and left the Manor as he had many times before. Leaving the rest to the three sisters.

* * *

He paced in front of the picture, his rage inside building, she had pushed him to far. Now she would know what was going on. But maybe he could still save this. Lay low for awhile. Leave them alone. Just watch her. Not go near her or her sisters. "Yes that's it. I can just watch you from a distance. Waiting for my time." He looked up as her face lightened the room. "Soon you will be mine. I will care for you and protect you from the people that just use you for your body. I will protect you from the likes of that man. I could see it in his eyes what he wanted. But I couldn't let him have it." He looked up at her portrait again. "I will make them all pay."

He left his apartment and headed down to his car. Moving through the city streets as the sun cast its twelve o'clock shadow on the city he knew where he needed to go.

Pulling in front of the building he got out and stared for the entrance his mind set on one mission.

"I'm sorry sir you can't be in here."

"Oh. I'm sorry I was looking for a Dan O'Riley."

"Mr. O'Riley is on a break right now. Is there something I can help you with?"

He looked around. No witnesses. He moved with stealth. Quickly coming behind the man before him and snapping his neck. "No I think I got it thanks though." He walked through the studio looking for the one he was meant to see. "O'Riley?"

"Me who wants to know?"

"Inspector Morris. Can I have a word with you a moment. In private."

"Inspector. I haven't done anything have I?"

"No. I just need your help with something that we are working on."

As they walked through the studio he past by with small talk, "So you are the photographer that took the shots of Phoebe Halliwell for 415 Magazine?"

"Yes. She was a little hesitant at first. But then she suddenly just dropped her dress. To say anything that we were a bit surprised would be an understatement. I wasn't bothered by it, but I do know a few of the guys were doing more then just there job that day."

"Oh really? Can you share the names of these guys?"

They talked a bit more as he reached a quiet out of the way spot.

"But nothing she did bothered you at all."

"Inspector in case you haven't notice I prefer the other gender. Miss Halliwell revealing herself to me was nothing more then art."

He paced back and forth figuring it out in his head. But he had seen her. That was all he needed as she reached around and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"No one can have her. She belongs to me." He twisted till he heard the deafening crack as he had before.

* * *

Darryl looked down at the body at his feet. Taking in a deep breath he left the studio and pulled out his cell phone. He knew whom he needed to call. 

"Prue? Darryl. Something happen."

"What?" She felt her anticipation rise as she heard the tone in his voice. Something had happened. Something bad.

"I'm at the studio that did the lay out for Phoebes photoshoot. The photographer is dead. His neck snapped. Just like the guy last night."

Darryl heard the gasp as Prue tried to get her own feelings under control.

"I'll deal with it at this end Darryl. Just find out who this guy is and fast. Because I'm not sure how much of this Phoebe can take. And I'm not sure how much Piper or I can if he even gets close to her."

Darryl heard the unspoken words. If he comes close to their baby sister they would vanquish him with Wicca justice.


	6. Chapter 6

She rolled over at the sound of the phone. She knew one of her sisters would get it. All she could think of was the image of that man killed because of her. No it wasn't her fault. It was his. And she would not let him win.

Prue sat across from Piper as she told her what Darryl had said.

"Prue we will figure it out."

"I know I'm just worried about Phoebe."

"I'm fine Prue."

Prue looked up and saw her baby sister standing in the threshold of the kitchen. "Prue don't even go there. I'm fine and I'm going to work."

"Phoebe."

"Piper not you too. Look I am not going to let some creep run my life for me."

"Phoebe."

Phoebe slammed her coffee cup, some of it spilling over the side. "NO! I won't let this creep ruin my life. I'm going to work and when I come home we will sit down and figure this out." She grabbed her briefcase and sweater and stormed out of the Manor.

"Well that went well."

"Prue."

"What? Piper we have to tell her what happened this morning at the studio. Before she hears about it from someone or somewhere else."

"Fine. But when we show up down there and she gets all pissy, you can take the heat. Because I need to go to the club."

Prue looked at Piper as she grabbed her keys from the hook and headed out the door.

"Great." Prue got up and placed her cup in the sink before heading upstairs to get ready for work herself.

He waited for her and was excited as her car pulled up into her usual parking place. He felt his adrenaline rushing as she stepped from her little car. Making her way into the building, her hair gently weaving against her back. He liked it as it was now. Not the blonde she had in college. The straight cut enhancing her face into the angel she was.

But as she stepped into the building he saw a flash in his mind. Her body in the center of that magazine. How could she do that? She was so beautiful but she didn't need to expose herself like that.

"Phoebe? I heard you were sick."

"Hi Elise. Um, no. I'm good."

"Are you sure? Because Piper said you were up all night."

"Yeah I'm ok. Sisters over protective."

"Well in that case I need your article on my desk for print by 4pm." Elise told her as she made her way through the crowded newspaper room to her desk.

Phoebe just watched her leave, "Keep busy. Keep my mind occupied." She said to no one as she turned and headed to her office.

* * *

She followed the same routine each and every day, with small yet subtle changes. He watched her as she made guest appearances always in the back of the crowd as she smiled for the camera and talked to the people. She never saw him. She never knew he was back in her life.

Each night he would sit and talk to her as the fire crackled the bottle of champagne chilling beside the couch as he raised his glass and tossed her beauty.

"You and me were made for each other Phoebe. You deserve the best life has to offer and I can give that to you. Why did you have got let yourself be exposed like that in that magazine last week? You shouldn't show your body to everyone."

He looked up at her portrait., "You made me very angry when I saw that. I had to kill that man. I could see nothing but lust in his eyes when he looked at you, and that photographer. He captured that one moment." He took a sip of the champagne. "And I will take care of those other men that were there that day. They will pay for taking in what is mine."

* * *

"Prue!"

"Phoebe!" Prue yelled back

"Ok no need to yell." Phoebe shot back.

"OK hello. You started it."

"Whatever. Look is everything ready for tonight?"

"Yes. Your scheming and planning is all set in motion."

"Good. Because I want this to be the best birthday that Piper has ever had."

"And if we are lucky she won't kill us when it's all over." Prue replied with a smile as Phoebe and her made their way down stairs.

He waited, as he knew they were heading out that night. Walking through their home once again, he had seen her notes on what was planned for the night; Pipers 30th birthday. When he saw it he made his mind when he would give Piper her best gift ever. Only the gift would be his.

* * *

Phoebe sat on the barstool as Creed played on the stage. Her mind drifted to the week before. Nothing had happened. She had given Darryl a list of potential stalkers but so far he had nothing to go on. But her mind stuck to one name. One name that she had thought was out of her life forever. But everything now screamed out his name: William MacSeveney, Bill to his friends. But Darryl had told her and her sisters that he was out of prison, but he was living in Seattle. He had reported into his parole officer every week.

--- ----

He made his way through the crowd that night as he kept an eye on his love. She made her way through the crowd with expertise as she served the drinks to the customers. He couldn't bare to watch her serve other people that way when she was the one that needed to be waited on. He would wait on her.

He sat in the corner and almost caught his breath in his mouth when she approached.

"Can I get you anything?"

He looked into her brown eyes. She didn't recognize him but he wasn't even sure what he should say. "Um yeah a beer."

"Any kind, we have five on tape and another ten in a bottle."

"You pick. I'm sure it will be great."

She walked away as he watched her every step as she made her way to the bar.

He couldn't believe that her sister would make her serve drinks to the young and rebellious like that. She was above that kind of service and tonight he would take her away from it.

"Piper I need some help in section three. The crowd over there is getting a little rambunctious."

"I'll send Prue in to help you." Piper smiled at her youngest sister, "With her power she should be able to handle it." She said with a wink as she turned back to the crowd at the bar.

Phoebe looked over at Prue and could see the half smile on her face. She knew her older sister wasn't into the surprise and embarrass the sister part, but she was enjoying it as much as Phoebe was.

"Thanks Piper." Phoebe replied as she walked over to Prue, "You ready."

"I still can't believe you talked me into this, but yes I'm ready." Prue made her way near the control panel for the lights in the club.

Phoebe stood near the back door ready to let in her surprise. But suddenly things happened that she had not planned

--- ----

He had been watching her the rest of the night and knew when the best time to strike would be. When he saw her start for the back door he knew his own plan was set in motion.

He had swiftly and carefully made his way in to position. Readying himself for the time to make his own plan come into action. As the lights went out he pulled the rag from his pocket and quickly placed it over her face. At first she fought him and then nothing but blackness. He lifted her up and let in the clown at the back door making an excuse that she wasn't feeling well and then disappearing into the night air.

Setting her in his car he headed out of the city, away from her sisters and everything that they represented.

Prue flicked the spotlight on the clown as it approached at center stage. But what she did notice was that Phoebe was no where to be seen. She thought first that her youngest sister was up to something else and had not told her. But something inside her just didn't feel right.

Piper stood on the stage and caught the look on Prues face. Something was wrong. And she missed the presence of her youngest sister. Somehow she had manage to get herself away from the clown and to Prue. "Where is she? Because I'm going to kill her."

"I don't know." Was all Prue could say as she cast her eyes over the crowd.

"Excuse me. What do you mean you don't know?"

"Look Piper I know she would be here. She told me that she missed my 30th and there was no way she would miss yours."

"Then where the hell is she?" Piper said again as she scanned the club, her fear building inside.

The moon shone down on the P3 sign, the sign that indicated three sisters; the power of three. But the car that pulled out of the parking lot was soon about to set the power of three into the power of two.


	7. Chapter 7

Piper sat on the couch in her office as she watched Prue pace back and forth. They both knew something had happened to Phoebe, the thing they didn't know was if it was supernaturally related or something to do with who ever had been watching her.

"Prue Please. Your making more nervous and scared then I already am."

Prue looked over at Piper and could see the worry and fear in her face. It was one that mirrored her own. Making her way to Piper she sat down beside her. Placing her arm over her shoulder she pulled her sister towards her. "I'm sorry Piper. I'm just worried."

"I know." Piper rested her head on Prues shoulder.

Darryl looked at the officer around him. They had taken any evidence they could from the back of the club but so far had come up with nothing. He spoke to one last officer and then went back into Pipers office. Seeing the two of them sitting there so helpless his heart went out to them. "Prue, Piper. I'll do every thing I can to find I her I promise. She's like family to me too."

"Thanks Darryl."

'Look I need to go over that list of hers again. Maybe there is someone on there that one of you two had seen around."

"Other then demons Darryl, I'm not even sure who or what took here." Piper explained not sure if Prue and her could really help him.

"Except." Prue let her mind wander out loud.

"What?" Darryl held her gaze a moment.

Prue looked at Piper and then up to Darryl. "What about Cole?"

"Prue he is dead."

"Is he? He's tricked us once. Maybe this whole 'kill me in the past thing was just a rouse.'" Prue stood up her mind taking off now as she thought of her baby sisters' battles with Cole and what she had almost become.

Darryl watched her but his mind was focusing in the more natural evil, "What about that guy from before?"

"MacSeveney? You said he was in Seattle." Prue glared at him thinking that somehow that bastard had gotten through the system and into their city.

"He is according to his file. And we even spoke with his parole officer."

"Then why him?" Piper looked up confused.

"Because once a guy like that gets his sights on one person, like he did Phoebe. They don't usually give up so easily."

"So what, you think he is checking in with his parole officer and then driving down here or flying?" Prue was starting to follow where he was going.

"It is possible."

Prue stopped in her tracks trying now to remember anything about the guy that had once attacked her sister in her own room. "What about his old place? Wasn't it in his condo or something. He would still have it even though he went to jail right?" Prue looked from Darryl to Piper.

Darryl heard what Prue was saying and knew she was right. "I'll get on it right away. You might be on to something Prue." He grabbed his radio and walked out of the office.

Piper watched as Darryl left the office and Prue stood there watching him. She stood up and took Prue by the hand, "I'm going with him." She stated not leaving any room for argument, as she followed after Darryl.

Darryl saw the Jeep pull up beside the curb and Prue and Piper getting out. He motioned for the team to move into place as he took a few moments to walk up to them. "Look I know you two want to help and probably can. But let us deal with this. If she is in there and he kidnapped her, we is better off with us doing this right."

"Right Darryl. That sick bastard kidnapped my baby sister. We will not just." Piper started to feel her anger rising when she felt the gentle hand on her arm.

"Go Darryl." Was all Prue said as she took Piper in her arms as she heard the soft sobs.

"The minute he brings her out that is when we can be there for her Piper. But right now I'm here for you and you are here for me." Prue ran her hand over the  
back of Pipers head as she watched the police team break down the door and enter the apartment.

Darryl quickly gazed around and knew the men on either side of him were doing the same. As he cautiously made his way through the first room, and then the next her could see just how long this man had been stalking Phoebe. Pictures of her everywhere lined the walls and shelves. Ones as she left work or went to work. Coming and going from the Manor. A sister day in the park, a quiet moment alone. There were even a few of her leaving the mausoleum. Darryl wondered then just how much this guy had seen of Phoebe Halliwell. Had he seen her secret? Had he seen the real world she lives in?

He saw them out of the corner of his eyes as they moved slowly and quietly through the apartment. There was nothing there for them to find other then the knowledge of how long this creep had been following and watching Phoebe.

He saw them both stopped in their tracks as they entered the living room and their sisters' portrait hung on the wall. The larger then life drawing was covered in what looked like red paint or blood. The shreds hanging loosely towards the floor as the knife had cut through it so many times the person in the picture was almost hard to make out. But they saw her. Her chocolate eyes filling into their hearts.

Darryl heard Piper gasp as Prue placed an arm around her, though her eyes could not be taken from the picture before her. And the only thing in her mind was where was Phoebe now, and if he now hated her this much, what was he going to do to her?

* * *

He watched the road ahead of him as he followed the interstate up the coast. He could smell the salt in the air and listened to the crash of the waves. Another winter storm slamming against the west coast of North America.

He took the odd glance to his love on the back seat. She was still sleeping so peacefully. He would take care of her now. But he still felt the need to finish with those that had seen her expose her body. He even would deal with her. Punish her. He had protected her always, then this. How could she? He had even seen her with him. His hands all over her as she expressed her love and married him. He knew there was something different about him. And he had seen her even turn against her sisters because of him. And now she lived in fear of him returning, but he would have to get through him first. He would sacrifice himself for her. But more then that, if she will not love him as he did her, he would sacrifice them both.

She felt the headache the moment she felt herself waking. All she could think of was her sisters and when she felt the darkness surround her. She tried to shake the fog from her mid but all she felt was pain

"I see you are awake my love."

"What? Who?"

"Do you need to know?"

"I need to know the person what kidnapped me. Yes!" she tugged at the binds that held her.

"I took you from the life you had. To protect you and lead you to a better life. One free of the evils of the world."

She pulled at the binds holding her wrists as she felt her own panic rising. She saw each light pass by the car window with each passing moment, she knew by the distance they were that she was on the highway. Leading her down a road that led her from her sisters.

"Let me go and me and my sisters won't have to kick your ass."

He heard her words and felt the pang to his heart. She needed to be taught what he was about. What he was thinking. He looked down the deserted highway and quickly arched the car to the left into the parking of a nearby beach.

The swerve of the car creating a wave as she felt herself hitting the back of the seat in front of her. She watched in fear as he opened the back door and pulled her from the car.

He dragged her down towards the water edge. Feeling her fear. "You disgust me at times. Maybe it is just your soul that needs cleansing." He dragged her further as she tried to fight him. But she soon lost as they stepped into the cold water and he thrust her under the surface.

Phoebe felt the coldness of the water all around her as he pushed her under the surface. She tasted the salt in her mouth as the sea entered her mouth.

He pulled her up as he glared at her. "You need to be punished for what you did." He scolded as she plunged her in again.

She tried to break herself free from his grip but she could only taste the sea salt in her mouth as her world slowly became dark. Darkness of a world of unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

The first thing she felt was pain as she tried to stretch. But the arm around her prevented her from much movement. But as she felt the kink in her neck and the cramp in her leg she moved gently but quickly.

Piper stood on her foot and applied just enough pressure at the right angle to ease the cramp she was getting. Gritting her teeth she felt it reside. Looking down at the sleeping form of her oldest sister she ran her hand over the side of her neck. Some how they had managed to fall a sleep on the couch

"You ok?" she felt the familiar hands of her husband and whitelighter on her neck massaging away the kink she had gotten.

"Not yet, but you keep that up I will be." She relaxed in his hands.

"Not what I meant."

Piper closed her eyes. She knew what he meant but she wanted that one-second where she could hope that everything the night before was just a bad dream.

"Piper?"

Piper opened her eyes and looked down at Prue. She could see the puffiness in her eyes.

"I let her go." Prue said quietly.

Piper looked up at Leo and then sat next to Prue, "No you didn't Prue. He took her."

"I should have never let her go alone."

"Prue we were both there."

Prue felt her heart tear as she thought of her sister out there somewhere with this creep. What would he do to her? Before he was just stalking her. Following her every move but now he had kidnapped her, and turned on her for what ever reason. Was he capable of hurting her?

Darryl paced in the kitchen and waited for the call to come in that he had waited up all night for. When his cell rang he flipped it open faster the Robin Williams in Hook.

"Morris here."

"Inspector Morris? This is John Russo. You left a message on my machine regarding a William MacSeveney."

"Yes, thank you for calling me back." Darryl leaned against the counter. "When was the last time you saw him?'

"Just the other day on his usual check in time."

"Has he ever mention to you about the woman that he attacked?"

"No. I've asked him even. But he seems oblivious to her now."

Darryl thought, as his lead seemed to come to a dead end.

"Look he is suppose to check in today. Would you like me to call you if he doesn't?"

"That would be great. John we have reason to believe that your parolee has kidnapped the woman he was stalking a few years ago. If you have anything that could help us find her it would be appreciated."

John was silence a few moments. "Wait. There is one thing. He kept talking about a place he had inherited in Oregon. Just outside Portland if I recall."

Darryl took in the information and hung up the phone. He knew something just didn't sit right as he then walked into the living room seeing both sisters awake. "Hey, I need to leave for bit. You two going to be ok?"

"When we get Phoebe back yes, until then no." Prue looked up at their friend. She knew he was doing everything in his power to find Phoebe.

* * *

He looked down at her face. It held such beauty. He brushed the hair from her face. He could still feel the salt from the sea on her face and in her hairline. He could see her pulling into a ball as he wrapped the blanket tighter around her.

He had pulled her out of the icy waters as soon as she lost consciousness. Taken her to the back of the car he placed the blanket there gently over her. He couldn't think of anything but her as he finished the drive to the cabin.

Taking her gently from the car he placed her on the bed in the spare room. Getting her out of her wet clothes he then dressed her in something that would warm her. Leaving her to rest and warm up, as he sat in front of the fire. Taking in her portrait once again as the fire crackled in the night air.

She felt the chill around her as she pulled the blankets around her tighter, as the memory of what happened came back to her. She felt the chill in her body as she curled up and wished for her sisters.

"You are awake I see."

Phoebe looked up at him and felt her fear and panic in her heart. She couldn't believe he was siting there staring at her. She tried to pull back in the far corner but other then pull against the side of the bed as she watched him

"I won't hurt you Phoebe. I love you."

"Love me? You nearly killed me a few years ago. And now you kidnap me?"

"I did it for your own good. Your sisters were leading you down a path of evil."

He stood up and paced as she felt her eye on him. He knew she would never believe when he said he love her. But he did. He looked back at her and saw her looking at him with nothing but hate in her eyes. He looked once again and closed the door to her room.

He sat near the fire. His mind whirled with everything that was going on. He paused as he heard the knock on the front door. He looked at the door and paused a moment before standing up and going to the door slowly.

"John?"

"I heard you were back in town." Do you have what you talked about?"

"She is mine John and you can not have her." Bill insisted as he placed himself between his parole office and the way to the other room in the cabin.

He looked around at the lavish home that his parolee had made for himself. "They are looking for her you know?"

"I expected that."

"The police are looking for her. I had a conversation with her friend the inspector this morning. If I figure right he should be looking here for you soon." He smiled at his parolee. He knew that he had him. Kidnapping would send him back to jail.

He felt his rage nearly consume him. He was after his girl. There was no way to hide his feelings anymore as he lunged at the man before him.

Phoebe got up weakly as she felt the fever raging through her. Making her way down the hall she spotted the two men fighting as she took her chances as she started for the door.

The rain pelted her already tired body, as she ran through the woods. But she suddenly felt herself falling to the ground as someone slammed into her.

"You can never escape me Phoebe. You belong to me now." He whispered in her ear as the drool ran along his mouth line and on to her face.

She felt the cold hard ground beneath her as she tried to struggle against him. But he was too strong.

He pulled her roughly to her feet and drew her back to the cabin.

"Why must you always run away? Now I will have no choice but to punish you."

He pushed her to the floor near the fireplace and glared down at her. He knew what he needed to do to make her cooperate. But was he capable of hurting her as such.


	9. Chapter 9

He looked down at her frail body as she curled into a ball trying to keep him away from her. "Phoebe. I love you. How could you run away like that?"

"Please. Just let me go."

"Oh sweetheart. You know I can't do that. But I can give you a life away from everything. Away from Cole, away from your sisters. I've seen you and Prue fight. It always hurts me when you fight with her. I know it hurts you too; inside your heart. But she does not understand or love you as I do." He brushed his hand over her cheek pushing back the wet hair from her face. "You shouldn't have let them take those pictures Phoebe. You shouldn't have exposed yourself like that."

"I didn't want to. It just happened." How was she to explain to him that she was under the spell of a voodoo witch doctor?

He felt his anger inside. Reaching down he grabbed the back of her hair, "YOU made it happen! You let yourself be exposed like that." He stood up and pulled her to her feet and practically dragged her to another room. Tossing her to the floor, he turned to the tub and ran the water filling it till near full. He then reached down and lifted her up and started to pull at her clothes.

"No please don't." she tried to fight him.

He looked into her pleading eyes. She loosened his grip and let her go. "Rest in there. It will make you feel better. And cleans what you have done." He closed the door behind him.

She heard the lock click into place as she looked down at the bubbles. It looked so relaxing as she slowly pulled the shirt over her head.

"You let her run your feelings. Your thoughts."

He spun at the voice behind him. "You know nothing of what I have done." He walked casually into the next room. Removing the small piece on the wall he turned and watched her get undressed right before him as she slid gently into the tub.

He looked on as the other leered at her as she slid into the steamy waters. He wanted her as much as he did. But who would prevail. He knew in the end he would win. But for now he would play the cards out.

* * *

Prue got off the Couch and followed after Darryl when he left the Manor, "Darryl?" he knew something and she wanted answers.

Darryl turned on the steps and looked up at her. He could always see the love she had for her issters in her eyes. "I might have something. His parole officer said something about a cabin near Portland. I'll call the Oregon state police and have them go check it out."

"Is it Phoebe?" Piper asked from just outside the door on the small veranda, hoping that he had news on her baby sister.

"Hopefully." Darryl could see the hope in her eyes. He turned and took his cell from its case and called his captain. "Look Captain. We have reason to believe that the man is hiding out near Goose Lake. Now we both know that once a kidnapper crosses state lines it becomes a case for the FBI. If you are like me I don't want them involved."

"With that you are right Lieutenant Morris. Look, I'll have some guy's head up there right away. Lieutenant, if she is there we will get her back safely." There was something in the mans voice that the captain knew who much he cared about this missing woman.

* * *

He saw the lights down the road yet said nothing. He knew what was to come soon and he also knew what he would get in the end.

--- ----

"Ok. Everyone spread out. There may be a hostage in there. No mistakes." The orders where handed out and they all knew their jobs. Storm in and save the woman inside.

He knocked on the door though not really expecting to get an answer as he slowly opened the door. But turned quickly at the sound near the front door, drawing his attention from her. He looked back again to see if she had heard. But she was practically asleep in the tub. He was now sitting on the edge just watching her with her eyes closed. He knew then that she was so close to sleep she would not wake.

He looked on as he stepped from the bathroom.

"Are you going to answer that?"

"NO! But I'm not going to let them know I am here either. Being prepared was part of the battle."

"You need to turn yourself in, let it go. She will never love you."

He glared at him and lunged out for his throat. Slamming him into the wall. "I don't care. She is mine and you will suffer your betrayal."

He could feel the life being sucked away from him. But he reached down and felt an inner strength as he slammed his knee into the mans groin. Feeling the release of the hand on his throat he started for the bathroom door. He felt the pull of his legs as he fell to the ground. the impact letting out the air from his lungs.

"She is MINE!!" he placed his hands on his throat and squeezed again.

He didn't even hear the door slam open, or the footsteps running up the stairs. But he did feel the hard impact of the back of the gun slamming down on the back of his head as he nearly lost consciousness for now and he knew it. But he would not let her go. He waited till the time was right.

He was leaning against the wall when he saw her on the stretcher coming from the bathroom. He locked eyes for that one moment with her and knew. He lunged for her.

"MINE!" He yelled as he reached her unprotected. Slamming the hidden blade into her stomach. He held her gaze a moment before they pulled him from her. "If I can't have you, no on will." Was all he said as they pulled him off.

* * *

Darryl drove as fast as he could with the lights and sirens going, clearing the traffic as they sped along. He wasn't even sure if they would make it in time. Or when they would get there.

He heard the voice crackle over the radio.

"Morris here."

"Lieutenant? I suggest you make your way direct to Portland's general hospital. We found your victim. But we had a situation."

Darryl looked over at Prue and Piper in the back seat together.

"I got that captain,. Thanks again for the help and info."

"Any time Morris."

The radio went dead quiet, as Darryl set his mind on what had happened to Phoebe. He looked back at Prue and Piper again and could see his fears masked in their faces ten fold.

"Darryl pull over." Piper spoke with a new sense of strength.

"Excuse me?"

"Over, pull over." she said again.

Darryl looked at Piper then Prue not really sure what she was thinking. Though the minute he stopped she jumped out of the car.

"LEO! Get down here." She waited before she called again until the blue lights formed into her husband.

"I can't help you Piper. She was not taken or hurt but anything super natural."

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry you know I could I would. But she has now been seen by non-magical people, I can be there for her till you get there, but I can t do anything else."

Piper felt her fear and worries increase as she felt Prues arm around her. She just wanted to get to Phoebe as fast as she could. She looked up to her husband, "Can you orb us there?" she asked with little hope that he would say yes.

But he stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her and look to Prue who placed her arms around his as the orbs began to dematerialize their bodies.

* * *

"Twenty seven year old female stab wound to the stomach. Heart rate erratic. Blood pressure dropping. We nearly lost her on the transport here."

Orders were shouted out as each medical person knew their job. Save the patient before them,

--- ---

They materialized in the back room and quickly made their way to the counter, "Phoebe Halliwell. She was just brought in?" Piper was practically over the desk trying to get the information herself.

"She was the kidnap victim the police just brought in? Prue stated trying to be the voice of reason.

The nurse looked in the computer, "She was taken to the ER. Stab wound and high fever."

Piper felt her knees buckle. She wasn't sure if it was Prue or Leo that had caught her, but she was fairly certain it was Leo and she had seen Prue leaning heavily on the counter.

"What? How bad?" was all Prue could get out

"Are you family?" She was just doing her job. Though she knew they were family. She had seen the woman come in and she saw the two before her and knew they were sisters.

"She is our baby sister." Prue looked over at Pipers in Leo's arms. She could see the anguish in Pipers face as she turned back to the nurse.

"I'll have the doctor come out as soon as he can and let you know."

They sat and waited. Their each breathing moment was more then they wanted to bare. But they did and they waited for someone to tell them that she was ok.

--- ---

She looked at the light and felt herself being pulled towards it. She didn't want to go to the light but she couldn't help it. It was too strong, the pull. She knew if she didn't fight it she would never see her sisters again. So she fought harder. But the harder she fought the harder it pulled and it was stronger then she was. She felt her will getting tired as she went faster to the light. To a place where she knew she did not belong.


	10. Chapter 10

The light. But she didn't want the light. She wanted her sisters. She wasn't ready for the light. She fought against it as best she could but in continued to pull her.

"Let it go Phoebe. Don't fight it." The voice spoke to her with love.

"I don't want to go. I don't want to die."

"Let the light guide you honey." The hand reached out for hers.

"Mum?"

"Let it guide you baby. Don't fight it."

"But no. I want to be with Prue and Piper." She watched as her mother's appearance faded

--- ----

Prue paced back and forth as Piper sat in the lounge chair twisting her hands together. How long had they been there? Darryl had come in quietly and sat with them waiting. It was always the waiting that was the hardest.

Prue spun around quickly when she heard the quiet squeak of the door opening. The woman's face before her held no emotions. _'Trained professional. She wouldn't show her emotions yet.'_ Prue thought.

"Halliwells?"

"How is our sister?" Prue wanted answers and she wanted to see that Phoebe was ok for herself.

"We managed to stitch the knife wound. She lost a lot of blood and are giving her some now."

"I'm a match for her if you need any more." Prue spoke out.

"Thank you."

"Can we see her?" Piper and made a quiet presence beside Prue. She had intertwined her fingers with her sisters as they listened to the condition of their sister.

"Come on. She should be settled in by know." She held the door as the two walked out. She could almost feel their anxiety as she walked beside them. "She's going to be fine. Lots of rest until her stitches heal that wound. Her fever should go down in a few days. I'd like for her to stay with us a few days. But I can also understand if she wants to go home. Just give her a couple of days to let her body rest." She stopped outside the room. "Just call if you need anything." She left the two older sisters as she started back to the ER.

Piper sat in the chair beside the bed and pulled it up close as she took Phoebes hand in hers. She looked across at her baby sister and felt the lone tear running down her cheek.

Prue had taken the other chair to the other side of the bed as she took Phoebes other hand in one of hers and ran the back of her hand over her sisters' cheek. She looked up and tried unsuccessfully to ignore the bag of blood hanging from the hook beside her. The line that led down into her baby girls arms. Replenishing what was taken from her.

"We're right here sweetie. Just rest right now. We aren't going anywhere." Prue talked to Phoebe quietly as she then cast a glance at Piper. "She's going to be Ok Piper."

"I know. I was just so scared."

Prue reached a hand over and placed it on top of Pipers that still held on to Phoebes, "So was I. But we have her back now."

--- ----

Darryl walked down the hall with three cups of coffee in his hand. Leo had being summoned by another charge and had left some time ago. He paused for a brief moment when he saw someone standing at the doorway.

"Can I help you?" his police instincts coming out as he looked at the man. Over the years he had become apart of a family. One that he felt as much like the big brother as he knew they felt like the sisters. And he was just as protective of them as they were him.

"Oh sorry I just wanted to make sure she was alright."

"And you are?" Darryl not ready to let his guard down.

"Oh sorry. We are my manners. The names John. I was the one that found her."

"The parole officer? I spoke with you on the phone."

"Morris? Yeah after I was talking to you it just didn't feel right so I went up there right away. The last time I spoke with Bill there was just something that I could feel. That he wasn't being straight with me. I re read his file and knew that he would not just let her go so easily. So I went up there. Got there just before the police did actually. Good thing to. I think he was getting ready to move on."

"They said they found Phoebe in the bathtub."

"I know. I can't explain it. Maybe he was going to kill her. Maybe he truly does love her. Wanted her to feel better."

Darryl wasn't sure what he believed. But for now he was just happy that Phoebe was safe with her sisters.

"Look I have to get back. I'm glad she's safe. I have to get started on the paper work that sends him back to jail. Kidnapping and attempted murder is grounds for breaking his parole. Not to mention that he wasn't to leave the state and the restraining order that was on him to keep clear of her."

"Thanks for your help." Darryl put in as he watched the man leave. But he brought his mind back to the situation at hand now; going to see Phoebe. "Coffee anyone?"

"Thanks Darryl." Piper took one cup from his hand and passed it to Prue.

"Thanks Darryl." She looked up and could see that he was as relieve that Phoebe was back as much as they were. "That for me?" Prue looked at the item under Darryl's arms

"This?" he pulled the large bear out from under his arm, "No. This is for Phoebe." He smiled as he heard the slight chuckle from Prue and Piper.

"He's cute Darryl she'll love it." Piper took it and placed him on the bed beside Phoebe.

* * *

She followed after where her mother was. But it led to the light. She stopped she didn't want the light. She turned back and fought against it again. Running back the way she had come. But it was harder. Like something had gripped her from behind and wouldn't let her go.

* * *

Piper panicked when she heard the alarms going off.

"Prue?"

"Darryl get someone in her." Prue stood up beside Phoebe. "Phoebe don't you dare give up. We need you. Fight it honey." She ran her hand over her youngest sisters' head as she held a tight grip on her hand. Willing that one hold to hang on to her sisters' soul.

Medical personnel crashed through the door and pushed them aside as they watched helplessly as they tried to save their sister.

With each charge of electricity Piper squeezed Prues hand tighter.

Suddenly they stopped.

"She's stable."

The words rang like pure joy through the oldest minds as they watched them leaving

"P..Prue?"

Prue snapped her head around to the voice and walked over to the bed. Looking down into her baby girls chocolate brown eyes. "Hi you."

Piper made her way to the other side of the bed as before, as Phoebe took in both her sisters' faces. Piper reached up and wiped away the tear that was running down her face. "Oh sweetie. You gave us quite the scare." Piper told her as she ran her hand over the top of Phoebes head.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey wasn't your fault. You're back now and that is all that matters." Prue held on to Phoebes hand for her own peace of mind that she wouldn't leave her again.

* * *

He walked in the jail. Getting the clearance he needed he went back to the cells. Seeing the man there defeated. "You lost her Billy."

"You touch her I will kill you." he rushed to the bars and gripped them tight wanting to kill the man before him.

"How? You are going back to prison Billy. You are leaving her for me to take easily now. I should really thank you."

He looked at the man on the other side of his cell. but said nothing.

"Well I mean if it wasn't for you I would have never found her myself. The minute I had your file on my desk and I saw her photo. I knew she was something special. I was watching her long before you even got out. The way she laughed, the way she walked. How she sent out signals when she was angry at one of her sisters. I saw her heart break when Cole disappeared and the confusion she had when he came back in her life. The heart ache when she lost his baby."

"She will never be yours." Billy felt his anger boil at the man before him. He was a stranger, but somehow they had one thing in common. They both loved her.

"I was as disgusted as you when I saw that magazine article. But don't worry. For that she will pay for her sin." He smiled as he saw the rage in his charge face. "She will pay for all of it. Even if it means to completely cleanse her soul."


	11. Chapter 11

"Easy there kiddo. One step at a time." Piper had her arm around Phoebes waist as she helped her up the stairs to the Manor. Getting her settled on the couch, Piper ran her hand over the top of her forehead, "Need anything?"

"No. I'm fine really."

"Ok, well if you do just holler. Prue was going to go down to the store to pick a few things up for me."

Phoebe closed her eyes as she felt the gentle kiss on the top of her head ,as Piper then pulled the blanket over her.

Her mind reeled at the past few days and what had happened. All she wanted to do was throw her sister a surprise for her birthday and in the end it would be a birthday none of them would forget. She couldn't believe that he had been watching her again. Just like in college. He just didn't get it. He was the quiet one, the one that would only smile at her from a distance. But in the end he was more dangerous then even Cole had been in the end. She felt herself drifting off to sleep and welcomed the slumber.

_"He wasn't good enough for you."_

_"He wanted to control you. Turn you evil."_

_"You had to pose for that magazine."_

_"You exposed your soul to the city."_

_She turned every way as a new voice spoke out at her in the dark._

_"I loved you. You threw our love away."_

_She turned around to see the figure moving from the darkness._

_"Cole?"_

_"We had it all. But you let your sister interfere. I could have given you the world. But instead you spurned me again."_

_"No this isn't real. You're dead."_

_"In your heart I am. But I am very much alive."_

_She stepped back away from him as she slowly moved forward. She shook her head trying to get the image from her mind. But he was still there. But when she closed her eyes and re opened them. His face was contorted in pain as he fell to the ground. The knife sticking out of his back as he was soon nothing but ashes._

_The spotlights flashed on bright focusing on her. The brightness caused her to hold up her hand to shield her eyes. She saw a flash in the corner of her eyes then another from another part of the room._

_"This is what you've become. A scarlet who would sell her soul for anything. To kill the one she loved." She could hear something heading towards her and then another as the magazine piled all around her, some striking her as she tried to back away. "You don't know how to love. That is why you pushed me away."_

_She backed up some more trying to free herself from the voices. Though she only managed to trip and fall over one of the chairs she recognized as from the photo shot._

_The lights went out and she heard the sound of the surf close by._

_Hands pulled her from the chair and she felt the water at her feet and then all around her as it burned when it entered her lungs. She tried to fight back against the hands that held her down but they were too strong._

_She felt the warmth of the fire as it glowed next to her. Then the roughness as he pulled her again. Dragging her towards a place she didn't know._

_She relaxed as she saw the familiar patterns of the wallpaper on the wall of the bathroom. A nightmare. She was home in the Manor with here sisters._

_She let the bubbles sooth away the pain she felt inside and out. But when the lights went out, she felt her body tighten._

_"Prue? Piper?" She called out for her sister as the door opened slowly._

_"Phoebe."_

_"Prue?" she tried to turn to see who had come in but with the lights out she couldn't see who it was._

_She felt the hand on the top of her head and relaxed a moment knowing that one of her sisters was there. But she felt her heart leap as she was pushed under the surface. She kicked to try and get away from the person but she couldn't._

_She could feel the burning in her lungs as they screamed out for air. Air that she was not getting._

She finally broke free and bolted up as she cried out for the air to fill her lungs.

Piper ran in from the kitchen and wrapped her arms protectively around her baby sister. "Ok sweetie I got you. He can't hurt you anymore."

Phoebe buried her face into Pipers chest as she cried. Though slowly calming in the loving hold her sister had around her.

Prue opened the front door and started to the kitchen knowing that Piper was there. Though she paused briefly to check on Phoebe. But what she saw was not what she was expecting. "Piper?"

Piper looked over Phoebes head to met Prues questioning look.

Prue sat on the table and rest her hand on Phoebs back. Rubbing it gently. "Honey. What happen?" Prue asked as gently as she could. She had a pretty good idea what it was but they needed Phoebe to talk about it and not keep it inside

Phoebe didn't want to let Piper go, but she pulled back a little and just rested her head on her shoulder. "It was so real. It was him and Cole was there."

"Cole?" they both looked at each other wondering why he was there.

"I can't explain it. It was just everything that happened. Him blaming Cole for me not seeing him. The magazine shoot. Then he tried to drown me in the ocean. Then I was here. I thought I was safe. Then the power went out and Prue came in. Or I thought it was Prue. It was her voice and then someone pushed me under the water. I couldn't get away. And then I woke up here." She wiped away a tear that was running down her face.

"Ok sweetie. I'll sit with you until dinner how's that." Prue got up and sat on the couch next to Phoebe. Taking her baby sister in her arms as she lay her head down on her shoulder. "Get some rest. He can't hurt you anymore honey. And I will always protect you."

She was so tired. After nearly a week she just wanted it all to be over. Her stomach was still stiff and sore. But it was in her mind where she was most afraid. But in Prues arms she let herself relax and was soon drifting back to sleep.

Prue and Piper cast a glance at each other as Prue stroked her hand over Phoebes head.

"This could be a while."

"And we will be there for her just like last time." Prue assured Piper.

He pulled his car up against the curb and looked up at the large Manor before him. The Victoria style was something he always loved. He picked up the gift on the seat and started up the stairs. He smoothed back his hair before he reached out and rang the bell.

"I got it." She called out not really sure where her sisters where.

She looked up at the stranger before her, "Can I help you?"

"Um yes. I have something for a Phoebe Halliwell."

"She's asleep right now. But I can pass it on."

"Thank you that would be great."

She went to close the door when she stopped, "You look familiar."

He paused a moment before saying anything. "Um yeah I was at the hospital when they brought her in. I was the one with the concussion."

"The officer that found her?"

"Um yeah. I just wanted to make sure she was ok."

"That's very kind of you. I'll make sure she gets this and that you asked about her."

"Thank you." He turned and walked down the stairs. The smile on his face was one that beamed like a boy who had just received his first kiss. But to him this was almost better. He knew just what to do now and she would be his.


	12. Chapter 12

She leaned against her pillows on her bed as she snuggled underneath the covers. She wanted to stay there forever, but she knew she couldn't. She looked up when she saw her door start to open slowly.

"Hey. You're awake."

"Usually when someone's eyes are open then yes that is as sign they are awake." Phoebe shot back at her sister. It had come out harsher then she wanted it to. "Sorry."

Piper sat on the edge of the bed and ran her hand over Phoebes back, "It's ok sweetie. We all have those days. So what you plan on doing today?"

Phoebe held Pipers eyes for a moment, "I was thinking of heading into work today."

Piper didn't say anything. As the news set in. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's been well over a week now. I need to get on with my life or he just keeps winning."

Piper knew how much Phoebe wanted to get back into her routine, she just didn't want her sister to over do it.

"Piper I know you are worried but I'll be fine. My stomach doesn't hurt as it used to and my fevers gone. Look if it'll make you feel better, why don't you and Prue come by and we'll have lunch. You can bring it." She added with her trade cheeky grin.

She looked down at her baby sister face and knew she couldn't say no. "Fine I'll bring a lunch for the three of us. But if you get tired or are sore at all, you go home. Got it?" Piper leaned over and tapped her finger on Phoebes nose.

"I got it." Phoebe waited till Piper was gone before she tossed back the covers and started to get out of bed. She had been coped up in the Manor ever since she had gotten home from Portland. She just wanted out. She twinged a bit as the tightness in her stomach twinged with a shot of slight pain. "Brush it off Phoebs. You got to get out of here." Making her way to her closet she found something to wear and then headed down for breakfast.

Prue watched as Piper walked into the kitchen and she knew instantly that something was up. "Spill. What's going on?"

"Phoebe, that's what's going on. She's going into work today." Piper explained as she started to fuss around the kitchen starting on the lunch for the three of them.

"Piper we can't let her stay coped up inside the rest of her life."

"I can't believe you are going along with this Prue. Our baby sister was stabbed and nearly died almost two weeks ago because some lunatic thought he loved her."

Prue could see the anguish in Pipers face. "I know that Piper, I was there too remember. But maybe this is her way of dealing with it now. We have to support her."

"Fine, then you won't have any trouble meeting us for lunch today at her office." Piper looked up almost challenging Prue to say no.

Prue met her gaze, "Actually I had a photoshoot right after lunch but yeah I can make that. Because I have a feeling that this is more for you then her. You have to let her do what she wants Piper. I know it's hard. Believe me I do. I don't want to see her get hurt again. But she also needs to get back her life."

Piper placed the knife on the counter. She knew Prue was right but she was so scared of losing Phoebe. She felt the arms wrap around her protecting her.

"She needs to do this sweetie. We just need to be there if and when she falls. Together we will get past this. Just like last time." Prue held Piper in her arms as she felt Piper reach up and wipe away a tear.

"I know. I'm sorry." She turned around and hugged Prue.

"Ok, how can the youngest get in on that sister moment. Or would you two like to be alone."

Prue and Piper both turned and looked at Phoebe in the doorway before they both reached out their arms for her to join them

"Look guys I know you are a bit worried about me going back so soon. But I just need to get out of here. I need to get my life back in order." She explained as she pulled away from the hug and headed for the coffee machine."

"We know Phoebs. And we will support you. We just don't want you over doing it. You only got your stitches out last week. But I hear I get one of Pipers great lunches." Prue added hoping to lighten the mode.

"Yup. All the favorites. We can sit up on the roof of the paper. Great view from up there."

"Ok, I have to run or I'll miss lunch. I'll meet you two at noon then." Prue grabbed her camera bag and kissed each sister on the forehead before heading out, "Love you two."

Piper watched as her oldest sister ran out the back door. She turned and saw Phoebe laughing slightly. Though her one hand on her stomach.

"She is a pain isn't she?" Piper smiled

Phoebe looked at her and realized that she had been caught, 'Yeah but she made me laugh."

"And that my sweet is all that matters. Now you better get going or you're gonna be late too. Did you call in to Elise let her know you are coming back into day?"

"No I thought I'd surprise her." Phoebe made her way to the front of the Manor, "What's that?" she asked pointing at the small package on the table.

"Don't know. Prue got the door when I went up to see you this morning."

They both picked up the package and noticed Phoebes name on it.

_Just wanted to stop in to see if you were feeling better. John_

Phoebe looked inside the box and smiled. "Who is John and how did he know that these were my favorite chocolates?"

Piper looked inside the box, "He was Billy's parole officer. He was the one that found you before the police did."

"Oh." Was all Phoebe said as she set the box inside her briefcase. "Ok I have to go. See you for lunch." She kissed Piper on the check before heading out the door, "Love you."

"You too." Piper called back as she watched her sister make her way down the steps.

--- ----

She looked at the pile on her desk and sighed. "I guess that's what I get for taking a few weeks off."

"You are darn straight it is. So get in there and start in that pile."

Phoebe turned around to see the look on Elise's face. Making her way to her seat she sat down and looked at the top letter.

"And Phoebe."

Phoebe looked up from behind the pile.

"It's good to see you back, and that you are ok."

"Thanks Elise." Phoebe smiled as her boss walked out of the office.

Prue had stopped by the office, not that long after they had gotten home, and explained to Elise what had happened to Phoebe and why she was going to be off a few days. The only thing that the staff knew was she was out with the flu.

All day the usual question and welcome backs were past to her as she sat in her office as people moved by her doorway.

"Welcome back"

"Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Missed you "

She looked up at the knock on her door. "Can I help you?"

"Um maybe. The name is John."

"John. As in the chocolates John?" she gave him a weak smile.

"I hope you like them. They're my mother's favorites. I just wanted to give you something as more of an apology then anything. And to see that you were all right."

"Apology?"

"He was my parolee. I should have paid more attention to what he was doing."

"Well it wasn't your fault. He was sick long before you met him. But now I can thank you ."

"Me?"

"I heard you were the one that found me before the police came."

"I was just following up on what I thought might be going on, after I was speaking with Lieutenant Morris."

"Well thank you. And I'm sure my sisters thank you."

"Well like I said I'm just glad you were ok."

"Thank you." She smiled, "And thanks again for the chocolates. They are my favorite too."

He started for her door, "Well I should get going. I have to head back to Portland soon. And I should let you get back to work. Take care of yourself Phoebe."

"I will." She watched him start to leave the then he stopped. Turning slowly. "Um. I know you don't really know me. But before I do go back to Portland. I would love to take you for lunch. Maybe dinner."

Phoebe was not really shocked by his request, but she just didn't know what to say. After everything she had been though. But he knew what she been through recently.

"UM. Wow. You know I'm flattered really. But I can't."

"Oh. Well ok. That's cool."

"Look I'm sorry." She could almost see the look of rejection on his face. "You are probably a really great guy. But with everything that I just went through and not to mention the messy divorce I just finished. I just want to take it easy for a while before I toss myself back into the dating game."

"I understand. Maybe another time then?" he added with hope.

"Yeah, maybe another time."

"Good bye Phoebe."

"Good bye John. And thank you again."

He smiled at her and left her office.

--- ---

She had met her sisters for lunch and was now once again trying to get through the pile on her desk. She had turned the wrong way once or twice as she felt the slight pain in her abdomen. Sitting at her chair with her hand on her still healing wound, she didn't even look up as someone approached her door.

"Well look at you Miss Billboard's all over the city."

Phoebe snapped her head up at the sound of the voice at her door, "Clay? What are you doing here?"

"Well I was in the city and was going to drop by the Manor. But I was a little hesitant on what Prue would do. And then I saw your beautiful face plastered all over the city. So I thought I'd come here instead. Safer. For me."

She got up and went around her desk and wrapped her arms around his neck. Embracing him in a warm hug and felt the same warm hug back. After everything she had been through this was the one man who she knew she still had a connection to.

They had visited briefly as Phoebe tried to hurry through her article. "Ok so what are you doing tonight?" she asked him as she printed off her copy.

"I was going to go check out this club that is suppose to one of the best in the city. Feel like joining me?"

"Depends. Where you going?" she smiled at him as she handed her print to her assistant before grabbing her coat and starting for the door.

"Place called P3."

Phoebe looked over at him and just smiled.

"I know that look Phoebe Halliwell. What are you hiding?" He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I'll meet you there tonight." She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. "Its good to see you again Clay." She got in her car and started out of the parking lot.

--- ----

He had watched her leave her office and immediately saw the man next to her. But when he watched her kiss him his blood boiled. "You turned me down saying you needed a break and here you are with him?" he watched as she pulled out of the parking lot. He watched has the man got in his own car. He knew what he wanted to do but he wanted to see how things played first. He followed her to the Manor and waited until that night when they all went out

--- ----

"Ok Phoebe who is this mystery man you keep saying you are meeting?" Piper teased as they headed for the Jeep.

"Not telling." She answered with a smile.

"After what you have just gone through, not to mention Cole, you would think you would be steering clear of men." Prue put in as she got in her own vehicle.

"Yeah well some men are worth it." She shot back as she got in Pipers jeep.

--- ----

The crowds started light, and then started to pick up as it usually did on a Friday night.

"So Phoebs." Prue looked over at her sister in their alcove.

"I will be right back. Maybe." She answered as she scrunched up her nose at her sisters and walked to the entrance of the club. She knew Clay should be showing up at any time. She wandered outside and scanned the parking lot.

"You looking for me?" He wrapped his arms around her, but felt her flinch slightly at first, till she realized who it was.

"You scarred the crap out of me Clay."

"Sorry. So what you say we check this place out?"

Phoebe took his hand and led him past the crowd.

"Um Phoebs. What are you doing?" he looked past the crowds and just shrugged his shoulders.

She walked past the bouncer at the door, still pulling him after her, as he waited for the bouncer to come after them, but he didn't even pay attention.

"Regular are you?" Clay asked as they made their way down to the dance floor level.

"Something like that." she smiled as she pulled him to the dance floor in time for a slow song to play out.

Prue and Piper had seen her from the moment she reappeared in the club.

"Is that who I think it is?" Prue looked on astonished as to who was with her baby sister.

"If it looks like and walks like Clay. Then yes it is who you think it is." Piper smiled at her baby sister, as they seemed to almost meld together as one on the dance floor.

He looked at them over the rim of his glass. Placing it on the table he fumed inside as they moved on the floor together like one body, one person. Even from there he could see that there was more going on then most people would see. But then the way they were acting everyone knew what they were both thinking. And it only enraged him more.

"You will pay for your betrayal Phoebe and so will he. You belong to me and no one else." He glared at the couple as the song ended and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him for a long passionate kiss. It was just that one last kiss that pushed him over the edge. Over the edge that would cost someone their life.


	13. Chapter 13

She ran from her car and through the automatic doors. She felt her heart racing. She didn't even really recall the words that were said to her on the phone. She approached the reception and was about to say something when she heard the voice behind her.

"Prue?"

Prue spun around and saw Piper coming towards her.

"Where is she?"

"She's fine come on." Piper took Prues hand and led her down the hall.

Prues mind raced as they made their way down the sterile halls of the hospital. How many times had they been there because one of them had been hurt saving an innocent? Or when things went wrong in their lives. Phoebe stalked and stabbed. Piper when she had Arroyo fever. And countless other times when things didn't go right

She walked in the room and her heart went out to her little sister. "Phoebs?"

Phoebe opened her eyes and looked up at her big sister. "Prue." She cried as her big sister enveloped her in her arms.

"Ssshhh it's ok sweetie I'm right here."

"It was terrible. They didn't even touch me. They just." Phoebe cried onto Prues shoulder, "They just kept kicking and hitting him. All I could do was watch them. He held a knife to my throat and made me watch. Then they just ran off."

Prue looked over at Piper who just shock her head. She sat Phoebe down beside the bed and rested her hand on the top of her head. "He's strong honey. He'll be ok."

"Why? Why would someone do that? They didn't even ask for his money."

"I don't know sweetie. But we will figure it out. Has Darryl been by?" Prue looked at Piper.

"No. But he called and said he would be by later." Piper knelt down in front of Phoebe. "Phoebs. He's going to want to know what happen. Did you see any of them? Before even?"

"No. They were just gang members I think."

They looked up at the voice at the door, "What makes you think that?"

"Darryl. Hi." Prue watched as their friend walked in.

"Prue, Piper." He crouched in front of Phoebe as Piper stood up, though taking her sisters hand in hers for support. "How do you know they were gang members Phoebe?"

"The colours. The were all wearing red."

"Did you see any of them?"

"No it all happened so fast. We were just walking down the street after the movie and they came out of nowhere and grabbed us. They pulled us into an alley. Then one held me against the wall, but he had a mask on. I thought he was going to kill me." She could feel the tears building behind her eyes and slowly start to break through the surface.

"Ok Phoebe. Look I think I know who these guys are. But without a positive ID there isn't much I can do."

"What!? Darryl a bunch of street punks attacks my sister and her boyfriend and you can't do anything?!" Prue could feel her anger but looked at Piper as she placed a restraining hand on her arm. The unspoken message sent between them.

"Look you don't think I want to? This is the fourth attack as such in the last week. I want these bastards as much as you do. But without them having actually seen their faces my hands are tied."

"Darryl we know, its just this is a little closer to home for us." Piper explained as she kept one hand on Phoebe and the other still on Prue.

"I know. Look Phoebe if you think of anything else, or if Clay does. Call me."

"We will Darryl thanks."

He looked into her broken eyes as she looked back to the sleeping figure on the bed, "You're welcome."

Prue looked after him as he left, "Darryl you're wrong." She caught his eye for that one brief moment. "You don't want him as bad as I do."

Darryl held Prues gaze for a moment longer and knew what she meant. The love and protection she had towards Phoebe at times reminded him of a mother bear and her cubs. He just nodded his acknowledgement and left the room.

Phoebe held her attention back to Clay.

"Phoebs do you want me to get you anything?" Prue looked over at Phoebe running her hand up and down her shoulder. It was then that she noticed her sister flinch at her touch. "Phoebs?"

Piper saw the look of concern on Prues face and then turned to her youngest sister, "Phoebe?"

When neither one got an answer Prue stepped beside her sister. Looking at the place on her shoulder that had made her flinch. She placed her hand on the same spot and Phoebe pulled away. But Prue knew something wasn't right as she felt the warm stickiness on her hand. And she knew exactly what it was; her sisters blood.

Prue bent down to look Phoebe ion the eyes, "Sweetie. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Its not that bad." She kept her hand on Clays and just held her gaze to him.

Prue looked at Piper. "You stay here, I'll get a doctor." Prue placed her hand on Pipers arm, knowing there was no way that Phoebe would leave Clays side at that moment.

--- ----

After the doctor had placed the stitches in her arm he walked from the room thought casting a glance at Prue as he left.

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Her arm will heal. It wasn't that deep. But she's in shock as to what happened. I wouldn't suggest she be left alone tonight."

Prue looked back at her baby sister still sitting in the same spot she had placed her in when she had arrived. "She won't doctor. And thanks."

How long had it been since she had first arrived at the hospital. Phoebe was yet to even budge from Clay's side. It wasn't till later when the nurse came in and told them visiting hours where over.

Prue placed her arm around Phoebe and pulled her up from the chair, "Come on sweetie. We can come back tomorrow first thing. I promise."

Phoebe just went through the motions. Leaning over and placing a kiss on his closed lips, she held her palm to his face. Before letting her sister guide her from the hospital.

Walking in the Manor she didn't say a word she just slowly made her way up to her room. Falling on the bed she felt the shiver run through her and she pulled her blanket around her trying to fend off the cold.

She felt the tears running down her face freely, but she made no move to wipe them away. The next thing she felt was the loving embrace around her as she lay on her bed. She rolled over and hid her face in the chest of the one person that was always there for her. As she let everything explode out of her as she cried in the arms of her protector.

* * *

He paced back and forth as he heard the car pull up in front of the motel. He couldn't have picked a seedier end of town. But he knew she would never see him there. It was far below her standards of living. He cast his eyes on one of her pictures. He lifted it up and held it to his face. "You are so beautiful." He placed it down beside the bed and lifted the nightgown that he had gotten from Billy. Lifting it to his face he took in her smell. Closing his eyes as he ran the soft material along his face. Even that one action he could feel himself getting excited.

Hearing the knock on the door he dropped the material on the bed and opened the door quietly to the person standing outside. "Well?"

"Done. Her boyfriend shouldn't be a problem for some time I would say."

"What do you mean some time? You were suppose to kill him."

"Hey we almost did, if her sister hadn't pulled up. She was picking them up and heard the fight."

"So finish it. I paid you good money to get rid of him. I did not pay you to run at the first sign of some pregnant woman."

"You also said you didn't want her hurt. And she tends to be a fighter and started to fight back. It was us running or hurting her."

He turned around and paced again. He was still alive. That meant he was still a threat to him. He needed him out of her life. But now she would be more attentive to him. "No you were right in not hurting her. But I want him dead. And soon."

He saw the look in the mans eyes before him. He knew that there was more to this then just killing the boyfriend and not hurting the girl. But it was not his place to find out. He had been paid to do a job and it was up to him to see that it was done. No matter what the cost.

He left the room and headed back to the car. Seeing his partners sitting there waiting for him.

"Well?"

"He wants us to finish it."

They held his eyes, "And?"

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"Are you nuts. That guy is beyond crazys. You should see his place. It is totally filled with her picture. Every place you could think of. The guy is beyond obsessed."

"Probably why he didn't want her hurt." One said.

"Yeah well I'm gonna hurt her for what she did to me." He pointed at the fresh bandage on his face.

"Look, we go in there and kill him and if she is there." He left his words pause, "Well if she gets in the way that isn't our fault now is it."

Even in the dark car he could make out the smiles on his friends faces.

"Lets go."


	14. Chapter 14

She quietly opened the door to her sisters' room casting a shadow on her lone silhouette. But as she stepped further in the room the figured moved.

"You don't need to be quiet Prue. Leo is off somewhere and I'm wide awake."

"Sorry. Look can you go in with Phoebe. I don't want her to be alone right now. Let alone wake up alone."

"I thought you had her." Piper tossed the covers off and started out of her room towards Prue.

Prue walked quietly beside the middle sister. "I was but I have a bad feeling about everything that happened today." She paused as they both approached Phoebes door.

"What are you talking about Prue?"

"I don't know. I mean what guy would just mug Clay when Phoebe is right there. And they never laid a hand on her until she started to fight back."

"So what you think it was a set up? Demonic?"

"I don't know. But some things just aren't adding up for me. Ever since we found out that Billy was stalking her again. Maybe I've been more protective of her. Or maybe it's something else."

Piper looked at Prue and could see she was still thinking about something. "Prue?"

"I don't know. There are some things of Phoebes that are still missing. The nightgown that Cole gave her for her birthday last year. Her day-timer. Little things that you don't think you realize are gone till they have been gone for some time."

Piper thought to what Prue was thinking. "The picture if her graduation on the mantel."

"Exactly. Though that was something we missed and just figured Cole took it."

Piper stepped to Phoebe door and started to open it. Before pulling it closed again, "Prue are you saying that you think someone else is stalking her?" Piper asked as she felt her heart start to race at the thought of someone else watching her baby sister. "That maybe it wasn't Billy in the first place?"

"I don't know. Its just." Prue stopped looking for the right words. "I can't explain it. Look, just go back to sleep and I'll be back." She started towards the stairs.

"Hey where are you going? It's 2 o'clock in the morning."

"The hospital. If I'm right, whoever did this to Clay will be back to finish the job. And I do not intend for my baby sister to be hurt that way." She cast a glance at Piper, one that the middle sister knew to well. They had set the mother bear to defense mode and it would be there final act.

She made her way quietly down the halls. There was no sign of movement or life from anywhere. She easily slide into the room she was looking for.

"What? Who the hell are you?" Prue barely got the words out of her mouth when she felt the icy grip from behind her and the cold blade at her throat.

"Well, well. Who have we here? Oh it's the big sister."

Prue glared at the man before her as she focused her power on him sending him flying across the room. At the same time she slammed her head backwards into the man holding her.

He bent over holding his face as he looked up at her, "You bitch." He yelled out as he lunged at her with the knife though he soon felt himself landing on his back.

It was not long before more men came from the darkness and walked Prue back in the corner. The first use of her power was easy, as she had lifted her foot to push him away. But now with four more advancing on her she wasn't sure what she should do.

The door opened giving her just the distraction she needed, as they all turned and looked at the new addition to their party.

Prue grabbed the closest guy to her and slammed him into the wall, as she soon saw the stranger entering the fight along side her.

It wasn't long before all six men where on the floor in a heap of unconsciousness.

Prue leaned against the wall and looked down at the men,. Their red marking and colouring on them indicating the gang they belong to. "Thanks for the help." She spoke out to the woman standing beside Clay's bed checking to make sure he was alright.

"No problem. I was doing my rounds when I heard the noise."

"Well I'm grateful for the help. Is there a phone near by?"

"No need to worry about that. I called security when I heard the first sign of the fight." She answered making her way to Prue. "Come on let me attend to that cut." She placed her hand on the small of Prues back and led her from the hospital room, as the security guards came in followed by the police.

Prue looked over at Darryl as he started to walk towards her.

"Had to be you didn't it Prue?"

"Sorry Darryl?"

"It's ok. Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

"I'm ok."

"No you're not. The doctor said you had a mild concussion after that hit with the bottle."

Prue turned to the doctor that had come to her rescue but had still managed to help her kick some ass. She watched as the police took the last of the gang members away. She broke away from Darryl and grabbed the one by the collar.

"Why were you after my sister and her boyfriend?"

He saw the fire in her eyes as she had during their fight. "It wasn't us that are after them. Some guy paid us too. He wanted the boyfriend out of the way."

Prue felt her grip loosen as Darryl pulled her away from the man. Her world started to spin as she felt her knees weaken. It was starting again and there was no way to protect her sister from a hidden evil.

Darryl held on to her before she fell to the floor.

"Ok. Maybe she should stay her for the night. That was quite the blow she took." The doctor stepped up placing a kind arm on her patient.

Darryl eased Prue back onto the ER bed as she lifted her hand to her forehead. "I'll call Piper and Phoebe."

"No Darryl, please don't. Phoebe has been through enough tonight and Piper is seven and a half months pregnant."

Darryl looked at Prue and then the doctor. He knew what he had to do. "I'll be right back." He said quietly before exiting the room.

Prue lay on the bed and looked up at the doctor by her side. "Thanks for the help back there."

"No problem. The name is Jill by the way."

"What happen to Doctor?" Prue looked at the woman curiously.

"I'm off duty now." She said as she just smiled at her patient. "Get some rest, I'm not going anywhere."

--- ----

Piper made her way down the hallway quickly.

"Piper?"

"Darryl where is she?"

"This way." Darryl took her arm and pulled her towards the ER. We got the guys that beat up Clay."

"Yeah, at what cost?" she snapped angrily.

Darryl could see her anger but more so her worry for her sister. He let her go the minute they rounded the corner to the ER and Piper saw Prue.

Prue looked up as Piper approached her bed.

"Prue are you ok?"

"I'm fine Piper." she replied but she missed one thing, "Where's Phoebe?"

"Leo is with her. Relax." Piper answered getting her message across in more ways then one.

Prue closed her eyes and sighed though she wanted to go home and be sure her baby sister was ok. "Can we just go home?"

"Prue."

"Piper I'm fine. Home is where I need to be."

Piper looked at the doctor near by.

"If she wants to go home I can't force her to stay."

Piper turned back to Prue. There was a panic in her eyes that she didn't miss. "Ok. Lets get you home." She caved as she wrapped her arm around Prues waist as they both left the hospital.

Prue turned for one moment, "Thanx again Jill. For helping me out back there."

"No problem. My black belt needs to come in handy now and then anyway," she cast a smile at her patient and new friend before heading back to the doctors room for her own trip home to her husband.

Leo sat beside Phoebe, as she lay awake on the bed wondering what had happen to her oldest sister. Ever since the attack by Shak she felt herself getting protective of Prue. She had been so close to losing her she didn't even like to think about it,

"Leo I know you are getting paged. Go already. I'll be fine." Phoebe said, as she didn't even move from her position on her bed. "I'll probably go back to sleep."

Leo looked down at her and smiled. She was always willing to let go of the things to her for other people. "Piper will kill me." He smiled

"And the elders will kill you both and me if you don't go. I'm fine. Piper made sure that everything in the house was locked up. I'll be fine. Go." She told him as he fought his own inner battle

Phoebe felt the darkness wash over her soon after Leo had left. Sleep was all she had on her mind as she closed her eyes and let it consume her

* * *

He had seen Prue leave and not that long after Piper left. He knew what was going on. He had ordered it himself. He made his way quietly up the steps to the Manor. Picking the lock he opened the door with ease. Smiling inwardly he started up the stairs to her room.

He knew she was alone and that was all he needed. Easing her door open he watched as she slept peacefully.

He pulled out the needle from his pocket and quickly inserted it in her arm. He first saw her quickly open her eyes at the first touch of pain, but she as soon over taken by the drug. Lifting her in her arms he made his way through the Manor outside to his car. Placing her gently in the back seat he pulled away in the darkness.


	15. The End

Piper pulled into the driveway and went around to help Prue.

"Piper I'm fine. If anything I should be helping you."

"Yea I'm not the one that got into a fight tonight," Piper shot back, as the two of them made there way up the steps to the Manor.

"Piper. Why is the front door wide open?" Prue asked the question before Piper could. She had seen the door and was going to say something but Prue did first. And it was then that Prue sprang from her arm and ran up the steps.

Piper followed as fast as she could she heard Prue calling for Leo and Phoebe. "Prue. Where are they?" Piper started to panic.

"I don't know. But maybe they are still around." Prue ran back down the steps and looked around the deserted street. Deserted except one lone car making its way down the street. Prue didn't care if there were innocents in the vehicle or not. If it might contain her baby sister she was willing to take the risk. Her hand and arm motioned forward, sending her power through the street and slamming into the back of the car before she even really thought of the consequences of her actions.

He had seen them pull up to the driveway and waited. He wanted to see the anguish on their faces when they realized she was not there. He smiled to himself as he pictured them running up the steps he had not that long come down. But then he saw them starting back out of the manor and knew that he had to move then or he might not get away.

Shifting the car into gear he pulled away from the curb. But he saw the look he was getting from Prue as he stepped on the gas to move faster. He knew there was no way for her to catch him now. But he also didn't want her to see his plate number.

Piper saw Prue react to the car that was driving down the street she went to stop her for fear she might hurt an innocent. But there was something in her sisters' eyes that told her that it wasn't an innocent.

He turned and saw the lid of the garbage can slam into the glass window. Sending shards of glass everywhere. He held his face with one hand as the glass imbedded itself into his flesh. He felt the car shift from his grip and reacted in near panic. He couldn't control it as it swerved along the slick wet road. But as he looked up the last thing he saw was the utility pole as he tried to swerve from it though only resulting in slamming into it. Crushing the drivers' side door as it practically wrapped itself around the pole.

Piper felt her heart nearly stop as she watched the car swerve out of control. She didn't even remember when the rain had started. But as she watched the car lose control the slickness of the tarmac was not helping as the car slammed into the pole. The flames soon, engulfing it.

"PHOEBE!" she called out as she took after Prue who was already a few steps ahead of her. "Prue is that gas?"

"Freeze it!" Prue called out as she tried to get closer to the burning car

Heat was all he felt. Each brush with the flames as he tried to pry open the door, but it was no use. He reached down pulling at his seat belt before it finally gave in and released him.

He started for the door on the other side. No longer caring about the person in the back. He would get himself out then get her. He felt the burning as he pushed the door open and then it just stopped. The flames held their place in a sudden stop of time.

Piper quickly froze the flames that were now flickering at her daring her to enter its web of fire.

"Prue hurry" she panicked. Her freezing power sometimes had a mind of its own and wore off before the sisters had time to act on what they needed to do.

Using her power, Prue pulled the door on the outside from the car. "Phoebe!" she gently wrapped her arms under her sisters' arms and pulled her from the vehicle.

"Prue hurry up!" Piper watched as Prue lifted Phoebe from the wreckage.

As soon as Prue and Phoebe were clear of the car Pipers power wore off and the flames once again engulfed it.

They all could hear the screams of pain and agony inside. But they had to get Phoebe safe from the car before they even went back for him

With a little help from her power, and the rest the size of her sister, Prue carried Phoebe a safe distance from the vehicle before they were all thrown forward from the intense explosion behind them.

* * *

Prue sat with Phoebe in the back of the ambulance as the paramedic looked at Pipers cut to her forehead. 

"You should be ok. We should take you in to make sure that the baby is ok." He suggested as he finished applying the small bandage to the cut.

"I'll be ok. Really."

Prue looked down at a still groggy Phoebe, "What you think honey?"

"I just want to go home." She answered as she snuggled up to Prue.

Prue held her arms around her protectively. They had given their statement to the police. The man inside had tried to kidnap Phoebe. He lost control of his car and slammed into the pole. They were only able to get Phoebe out before the car was engulfed in its flames and exploded.

"I think you need to get those burns looked at sweetie." Piper suggested as she ran her hand over the top of Phoebes head.

"I just want to go home with you two." She snuggled closer into Prue. But in the end her sisters won out and she found herself lying in the hospital bed.

Clay sat on the edge of the bed with his arms around Phoebe as she leaned back against him.

"Are you sure you can't come with me Phoebe?"

"Oh Clay I would love to you know that. But with Piper due in a few weeks I can't leave now."

"And you have some things with your sisters. I understand. Just know that I am only leaving because I know that whoever that guy was, can never hurt you again."

Phoebe sat silent against his chest before turning around to face him "Or you." She reached up with her hand and drew him down to her. Giving him one last kiss before they both heard the sound of the car horn outside.

He kissed her again lightly. Before getting up. "I'll always love you Phoebe Halliwell." With that said he turned and left the hospital room.

She leaned back into her pillow. Her thoughts on what had happened the last few days. The accident, the kidnapping, the mugging with Clay. But all she really wanted then was her sisters as she started to feel herself give in to everything.

Prue and Piper walked into the room as they saw their baby sister curled up facing the other direction.

"Phoebs. You ready to go home?" Prue asked as she made her way around the bed and looked at her sisters brown eyes.

Phoebe looked up at Prue not really sure what she even felt. Was this something that she would have to live with, as she became more popular?

Piper sat on the bed as she ran her hand in circles on her back, "Sweetie. I know what you are thinking and to some degree you are right. There will always be people out there that grow fond of you and even to a point like Billy and John. There are thousands of them in the world. And with what you do, they will be drawn to you. But you can not let them lead your life. It's yours to lead. And Prue and I will always be there no matter what." Piper pushed back Phoebes hair as she took in her sisters' face. "Its ok to be scared sweetie. We are too. When I saw that car burst into flames. I felt my heart stop. I thought I was going to lose you."

"We both were honey. But its over now. And we all need to keep going on with our lives." Prue bent down and pulled Phoebe into a hug.

It would be some time before Phoebe was past everything that happened to her. Having someone watch her every move. But she knew, with her sisters' help she would make it. And she would move past this. And she would become stronger because of it. With their love any of them could move past most anything.

* * *

Phoebe felt her eyes get heavy as she lay in her own bed. As her darkness draped over her she felt the presence of another. But she just moved closer to the person on her bed knowing who it was. 

"Love you Prue. Love you Piper."

Prue and Piper looked up at each other. "We love you too sweetie." They both said as they settled in beside her as they all soon drifted off to sleep. Another evil defeated yet they always knew that some evils are born of the world of man kind and not super natural.

* * *

Thanx once again to all that read and replied to my lil tale. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it..Whats next.. not sure I'll have to scan through my mountain of discs...

Stay Charmed

Di


End file.
